Our Life in Berk :Collection of Oneshots:
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: A collection of oneshots told mainly in Toothless's point of veiw about Berk, Hiccup, Astrid and the other dragons and Vikings.
1. Picnic

**Prompt: Picnic**

**A/N- I don't know… XD thanks to T. Riley for the prompt suggestion, if you guys have any suggestions for me, just review and let me know. **

**PS- You don't have to view this as a Blue/Toothless pairing… you can view it as friendship, of Toothless just trying out human behavior, not particularity understanding what the gesture means… but you can view it as the coupling if you like XD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HTTYD  
**

"Remind me again, where are we going?" Hiccup asked warily, saddling Toothless up. It was a rare sunny day in the village of Berk, and Astrid had decided that she, Hiccup and their dragons would go on a picnic to make the most of it.

"Not far" Astrid replied, suiting up her Nadder, which she had christened 'Blue'. (Turns out she was as good as coming up with names as Hiccup was) "Just far enough for some peace"

"Now THAT, I could do with" Hiccup replied with a small grin, pulling himself up onto Toothless's back. Said dragon nodded in agreement, knowing his rider had been swamped with questions and requests from the Vikings of Berk. He's lost count of how many saddles Hiccup had made for them all and he was pleased Astrid had suggested this trip.

'_It's going to be fun' _Blue commented from beside him in a casual tone, and he gave her a grin in response.

'_Of course it is. Just us and our riders... Not to mention fish... and hopefully mutton" _he replied as Hiccup pulled a woven basket onto his own back.

'_You're obsessed with mutton' _Blue said wryly, shaking her head at his obvious love for the meat.

'_And you're obsessed with yourself' _he shot back, causing the blue dragon to bristle in irritation.

'_I am not!' _she shrieked indignantly and glared at him.

'_Sure thing Blue' _Toothless snorted and smirked as she took off into the air, Astrid on her back.

"Let's go bud." Hiccup instructed. "Just follow Blue" he shifted the tail fin using the new stirrup Gobber had designed for his prosthetic leg, and Toothless took off into the air, soaring straight after Blue.

'_Blue?' _he questioned, but received no answer. _'Oh. So you're ignoring me now?' _he asked, looking severely amused. _'Do you want me to apologize?' _

Blue closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore the Night Fury and glided to the left after receiving a prompt from her rider. Toothless rolled his neon green orbs at the Nadder's stubbornness and quickly followed, moving so he was gliding beside her. He heard Astrid and Hiccup begin to talk about one thing or another, but ignored them for the moment and concentrated on trying to get Blue to forgive him. It was going to be boring if she was just going to act like he didn't exist.

'_You can't ignore me forever Blue' _Toothless tried, but the Nadder simply raised her head slightly higher, as if stating that she could, indeed ignore him for that long. He sighed irritably to himself as they soared through the clear blue sky and both dragons suddenly want into a small dive, heading straight towards a grassy area on a Cliffside.

"Just here!" He heard Astrid called out and flew towards it, landing calmly in the grass. Blue hit the ground beside him and crouched to let her rider dismount, before moving off to a patch of grass on her arm, still refusing to look at Toothless.

"What's wrong with Blue?" Hiccup asked Astrid, turning to look at the sulking dragon.

"I have no idea" Astrid admitting, her brow wrinkling. "She was okay before we left…" she and Hiccup turned to look as Toothless, who was trying to skulk away unnoticed.

"Toothless" Hiccup said slowly, causing the dragon to inwardly flinch and turn around to look at him innocently.

'_What?' _He asked, still trying to pull off the innocent expression as Hiccup let the basket fall from his back.

"Whatever you said to Blue, it's time to apologize" he ordered, and Toothless let out a low groan.

'_I wasn't being serious about it' _he muttered, his ears pressing back against his head in irritation.

Astrid began to set up the picnic, and as she was occupied, Hiccup quickly whispered to Toothless, trying to convince him to apologize.

"Trust me bud, girls hold grudges for a long time, the only way you're gonna get out of this is by apologizing" he mumbled urgently. "Helheim hath no fury like a woman scorned" he said grimly, and limped away to help Astrid set up.

'_Great' _Toothless muttered, sitting down on the grass. He let out a low groan and hung his head, thinking about how Hiccup would apologize to Astrid if they got into a fight. He'd usually meet her with some sort of flowers and apologize with so much sincerity that Astrid would go slightly red, punch him in the arm and then kiss his cheek, proclaiming him 'forgiven'.

He glanced over at the still sulking Blue and rolled his eyes irritably. Trust female dragons to be so stubborn. He snorted slightly, thinking about all the times Hiccup had called him stubborn in the past.

'_Yeah, right' _he drawled, standing up slowly. He glanced over at Hiccup and Astrid who were talking companionably, both of them smiling with little blushes on their face, and he shook his head. Humans were so strange. He turned and walked away from them, leaving the two of them to have some alone time. He wandered towards a larger patch of grass with tress surrounding it, and a small meadow of various different flowers. He sighed inwardly as he walked through the meadow, feeling irritation creep up on him. _'Are you just mocking me?' _he asked, glancing up at the sky, directing his question to the gods. _'Because if you are, it's really not funny!' _

**(Linebreak)**

"Hey, where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked a while later, inwardly hitting himself for not noticing his dragon had disappeared.

"I don't know… Maybe he's gone off to sulk?" Astrid suggested, glancing over at Blue. "They seem to have gotten into a fight over something or other"

"I told him to apologize" Hiccup sighed, shaking his head.

"You? Giving Toothless advice on women?" Astrid teased, smirking. "That's new"

"Oh ha ha" Hiccup drawled, sarcasm laced heavily into his tone. "That's hilarious"

Astrid laughed and looked up, noticing Toothless walking towards them, his head bowed. "Oh here he is!"

"Toothless" Hiccup said in relief, turning to the dragon. "Where've you been bud?"

'_Trying to figure out a way to apologize' _Toothless thought irritably, keeping his head bowed. He walked past the both of the humans, much to their surprise and sat next to Blue. She glanced at him questioningly and blinked when he dropped a bunch of bluebells at her feet. _'Sorry' _he said honestly. _'I didn't mean what I said' _

"Aw, that's actually quite sweet!" he heard Astrid say from behind him. "Like Owner like Dragon, right Hiccup? Looks like you did teach him a few things"

Toothless blinked as he felt a cuff over the head hard, as Blue hit him with her tail.

"Yep. Like owner like dragon" Hiccup drawled, amused.

"Oh shut up"

'_You're forgiven' _Blue crowed, looking quite pleased.

'_Oh good' _Toothless said in relief. _'Now. Let's go eat before the humans steal it all' _he proposed eagerly, turning and waving his hind quarters in the air in a pouncing position.

'_I have to agree with you' _Blue replied, also turning to their humans, a sly smile on her face

"Toothless…Toothless no!"

"Blue, stop!"

"BAD DRAGONS!"


	2. Sickness

**Prompt: Toothless gets sick and Hiccup helps him recuperate **

**A/N- again, thanks for the prompt! Okay, enjoy x3 it's only short but not all the oneshots are gonna be super long.**

It was a cold, typical day on the small island of Berk. Snow was falling thick and fast, and the dragons of the village were either locked up safely in special stables, or in their owner's homes. One of the dragons belonging in the latter category however, was not feeling as good as he usually did.

"You okay there Buddy?" Hiccup asked, bending down beside his best friend, a black Night Fury named Toothless.

'_No' _Toothless whined in slight misery. He was curled up tightly in front of the fire, barely able to lift his head up to look at his worried human. _'I feel terrible'_

Hiccup frowned, looking worried and gently stroked Toothless's head, causing the dragon to let out a soft hum of content, though it was weak.

"You hungry bud?" he tried to coax, his brow creased slightly as he continued to stroke the dragons scales. "We have some fish… We have cod. Your favourite"

'_I'm not in the mood for food' _Toothless mumbled, curling up more. He'd never felt this bad before in his life. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt awful.

"Not hungry huh?" Hiccup asked, becoming increasingly more worried. Toothless could feel the emotion flowing from his human in waves.

'_Sorry for worrying you' _Toothless whined, lightly laying his head in Hiccup's lap, enjoying the small soothing circles the boy was gently rubbing on his head.

"Hiccup?" Toothless heard Stoick question, walking down the stairs of their home.

"Down here dad" Hiccup called, not taking his eyes, or his hand off of Toothless.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Toothless saw Stoick walk towards them, a questioning look on his face, and his red hair in slight disarray.

"What's wrong with the devil?" Stoick asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"_Toothless _is sick" Hiccup told him, putting emphasis on his name. "He won't eat and he's really weak. He just wants to curl up by the fire and sleep"

"You probably gave him some bad fish" Stoick said in a matter-of-fact tone, though Toothless was sure he saw a small hint of concern in the larger mans eyes.

"Dad, I asked you to feed him last night" Hiccup said in exasperation. "I had to finish working on modifications on the mangler. Did you even check to see if the fish was fresh?"

"It was fresh enough" Stoick said defensively, narrowing his eyes. He put on his helmet and strode over to the door. "I'll leave you in charge of looking after him then Hiccup… I have to go to a meeting with the other Vikings"

"Alright" Hiccup mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I was gonna look after him anyway"

"Yes, well uh- Get well soon devil" Stoick said awkwardly, before turning and opening the front door, moving out to brave the snow. Toothless cringed slightly as the cold air blew into the room, almost extinguishing the flames by which he lay.

'_Too cold!' _he cried, curling up more, letting out a loud whine.

Hiccup gently moved Toothless's head and stood, limping over to the door and shutting it behind his father with a sigh. He limped over to a small cupboard and pulled out a fairly large blanket, checking the side and nodding approvingly.

"Here you go buddy" he murmured, gently wrapping the blanket around Toothless and throwing a few pieces of wood on the fire to heat it up once more. "I don't know what's wrong with you exactly, but if it was the fish… you should have been sick by now"

'_Better…' _Toothless mumbled, watching Hiccup with gratitude in his eyes. Hiccup smiled at him and limped over to the kitchen, eventually coming back with a fairly large bowl which he filled with water and laid that by Toothless's head.

"You need to stay hydrated" Hiccup said bracingly, and sat down beside him with a wince, slowly starting to detach his prosthetic leg. He exhaled slowly, scooting to the side slightly so he could resume gently stroking his dragons head. "You rest Toothless" Hiccup told him, placing a gentle and friendly kiss to the dragons temple, startling him slightly. "I'll be right here"

'_Thank you Hiccup' _Toothless purred, weakly extending a wing and wrapping around the young Viking, pulling him closer. Hiccup gave a small chuckle and pulled the blanket around his own body too, and Toothless gave him a small, brief smile in response.

"You look after me so much, I guess it's my turn to look after you. Hey…When I was little, my mum used to hum this when I was sick to help me go to sleep" Hiccup noted, and began to trail off in a hum, closing his eyes slightly.

'_You're doing a good job' _Toothless murmured, his eyes slowly closing as the soft melody his rider was humming reached his ears. He closed his eyes fully and eventually drifted off, feeling better than he had in hours

**A/N- Okay. Before i get abused for the kiss thing, you have to see it from a 'parent/sibling' view... like when you were younger and you were ill, your mom/dad/brother/sister may have kissed you on the forehead and stuff.. that's all it is here. Or when you give your pet a kiss on the head. (I do it with my dogs all the time) It's not Toothcup pairing... I don't mind that stuff (only like it with human Toothless...) but i don't write it XD i'm not too good at that. **


	3. Fight

**Prompt: Toothless and Hiccup get into a fight**

******A/N- Thanks to (again) for the prompt lol. If you do suggest prompts to me, I'll work on the ones I get ideas for first, but I will do them all**

"Toothless! You're in so much trouble!"

The boy speaking threw his hands up into the air in exasperation, shooting a small glare at a large black dragon in front of him. Hiccup blew a strand of his auburn hair away from his eye and lightly rubbed his temples, staring to gain a bad headache from the events which had occurred.

'_What?' _Toothless asked in an innocent tone, his neon green eyes widening.

"Don't give me the eyes Toothless" Hiccup warned, crossing his arms firmly over his chest in an attempt to be intimidating (something which the redhead usually had a lot of trouble with).

Toothless sighed in resignation, rolling his eyes up to the sky slightly.

"Toothless, I'm being serious"

'_Yes, yes, I figured' _Toothless said grumpily. _'But, for the record it wasn't my idea, I tried to talk them out of it, and in my defense, I didn't take any of the food' _

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his temples once again as he saw the defiance in his dragon's eyes.

"You and the other dragons can't steal the food from the storage! We need that food to last us the winter" he sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, wincing slightly at having been stood on his prosthetic all day, for though it had gotten easier to walk on, it did cause pain and irritation if he had it on for too long.

It had been a few months since the dragons had been freed from the reign of the Queen, known to many as the Green or Red death. Things had been going well for both the dragons and Vikings alike, until recently, just before winter hit, a certain group of dragons had broke into where the food was being stored and had eaten quite a lot of it before the Vikings could stop them.

'_I didn't steal ANY!' _Toothless insisted, standing on all fours and narrowing his eyes at Hiccup.

"Toothless I saw you there" Hiccup gestured wildly, trying to get his point across clearly. "Astrid saw you there, my DAD saw you there! Speaking of which, he's furious!"

'_Funny thing about that Hiccup. '' _Toothless growled, starting to feel irritated at Hiccup's accusations.

"You know I don't like being hard on you bud" Hiccup said slowly, as if feeling the dragons building anger. "But the fact is, it's gonna take us forever to recollect enough food to last us the winter"

'_It's not my fault Hiccup! For Odin's sake why can't you see that I wouldn't do that? Do you honestly have no faith in me?' _Toothless shrieked, glaring daggers at Hiccup, causing the redhead to flinch slightly, but then stand up tall.

"Toothless" he said in a warning tone. "Calm down"

Toothless snarled and turned abruptly, hitting Hiccup hard in the chest with his tail, causing the Viking to let out a small gasp and fall left towards the ground with a wince and a curse.

'_Don't tell me what to do human' _he snarled again and ran straight down the hill, fighting back the almost immediate remorse he felt for hitting Hiccup down like he did. _'He got what he deserved' _he tried to reassure himself, but glanced back anyway, to see Hiccup slowly pulling himself up, a mixture of shock and regret on his face as he rubbed the area above his prosthetic with a small wince.

Toothless's ears pressed back against his head slightly and he fought the urge to run back and apologize and possibly lick his human to death, and instead turned to run towards the forest, running past Astrid and the other teenagers, but ignoring them as they called for him, wondering where he was going.

He ran straight into the forest, unsure as to where he was going exactly, but wanting to get away from the guilt and almost crippling remorse he was feeling. No matter how angry he was, it was almost sinful of him to hurt his owner like that, (he'd pushed him down a bit harder than he'd intended) and he let out a low moan. It hadn't been much, and if they were just playing he wouldn't have been bothered by this, but both he and Hiccup had been angry at the time.

Hiccup had never hurt Toothless, had never raised a hand to him, or shouted at him in real anger, and that was what caught him by surprise. He knew it was a stupid thing to argue over, of course it was, (_'Though not for Stoick' _Toothless thought Irritably) but Toothless was more angry at the fact that Hiccup had assumed the worst of him immediately, okay, granted, Hiccup was tired and stressed out from the work he had been doing lately, but Toothless couldn't fathom why Hiccup had taken his frustration out on him.

'_Stop thinking about him' _Toothless rumbled to himself, shaking out of his thoughts. _'Feeling guilty is the last thing you should be doing right now' _

He stopped suddenly, looking around at the thick green foliage which surrounded him. He let out a low groan as he realized he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. _'Doesn't matter' _he sighed. _'if I want to get back I can just follow the scents' _Not that he particularly wanted to go back at that moment…okay, he REALLY wanted to go back, but his pride prevented him from doing so. To go back now would make him seem weak, like a lost pet puppy, trying to find its way home after running away for a spell. _'And I am no pet puppy!' _Toothless told himself firmly. _'I am a dragon. Beast of the skies. I am a Night Fury!'_

Yet why did he feel so down about this? Toothless groaned, letting his body slump onto the dirt, resting his head onto his front legs. He briefly wondered if Hiccup was looking for him, but thinking about the Viking brought back the image of the shock and regret which had been plastered on his face, causing Toothless to only feel worse about this whole situation.

**(Linebreak)**

"Toothless?"

The Night Fury glanced up, his ears raised as he heard his riders voice, wondering for a brief moment if he was hallucinating. But no, Hiccup was stood before him, his face deathly pale and his green eyes wide. His face shone lightly with sweat, and Toothless noted with some horror that his left leg was shaking badly.

'_Hiccup?' _Toothless whined, standing up to look at his human in concern. _'Did you RUN here after me? On that leg?' _he looked down at the trembling limb, and a huge wave of remorse hit him.

"I'm okay" Hiccup breathed, noticing where the dragons gaze had moved to. "Listen buddy…I spoke to Astrid and she told me that she didn't see you stealing any of the food…and I realized I yelled at you and was pretty harsh for no reason." He was forcing his words out now, his fists clenched tightly at his side as if every word was causing him physical pain.

'_Sit down and take it off!' _Toothless urged, gently pushing Hiccup back onto the grass with his head, glancing at his prosthetic again.

"There you go again, caring and worrying about me when I've been nothing but horrible to you" Hiccup mumbled, flashing the dragon a tiny smile. He cringed and slowly unfastened his leg, letting a small hiss escape his lips as he slowly pulled it off, exposing the bandage below, which, Toothless noted with some pain, had some blood on it. "Aw man" Hiccup sighed. "Astrid's gonna kill me"

'_Idiot boy' _Toothless moaned, staring in despair at the inflamed skin around the amputated limb. _'You were obviously in pain before I ran off, why did you follow me when it would just obviously get worse?'_

Hiccup glanced at him, seeming to understand what he was trying to say. "I couldn't just leave you. I had to say I was sorry…I was scared you wouldn't come back" Hiccup admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought I'd lost my best friend over a stupid argument"

'_You'd never lose me' _Toothless crooned, lightly rubbing his head against Hiccup's in a fond manner. _'I'll be with you until the end'_

Hiccup gently ran his hand over the scales on Toothless's head and smiled. "Am I forgiven?" he asked, and received a large lick full on the face as an answer. "Oh, ugh gross Toothless!" he yelled, pushing the dragons head away. "Dragon spit!"

'_Yeah well that's what you get' _Toothless said smugly, retracting his teeth to give Hiccup a huge, gummy smile, causing Hiccup to grin back at him. _'I'm sorry too, for what it's worth.'_

"We better get back bud" Hiccup admitted, reaching out for his prosthetic, but Toothless growled at him and narrowed his eyes.

'_Put that on? I don't think so! Climb on my back, I'll walk you there' _he snorted, gesturing to his back with his head and crouching slightly.

"Toothless I'm fine!" Hiccup tried to protest, but was silenced by the glare his faithful dragon gave him. "Geez, you worry just as much as Astrid" he muttered, but relented, picking up his prosthetic, but grabbing onto Toothless's saddle to pull himself up, being careful to not injure his leg any more than it already was.

'_Well someone needs to look after you' _Toothless snorted. _'You certainly won't do it yourself' _he shook his head at his rider's antics and began to walk, following the scent of the other Vikings to lead him back to the village.

"Thanks buddy"


	4. Love

**Prompt: Toothless falls in Love**

**Okay... For those who don't like Blue/Toothless... you may be better sitting this one out XD but it was a prompt, and i'm not too comfortable with including my own OC's yet... so I used canon. Forgive me lol. I know there's a size difference but love has no limits! XD just open your mind people. But I understand not everyone will like this.**

**Thanks to ****phalalcrocorax**** on Deviantart for the prompt!**

'_Impossible' _Toothless thought to himself in complete disbelief. _'Absolutely impossible' _

"Something wrong buddy?" Hiccup asked, glancing up at his dragon, who seemed to be in a distressed state.

'_Oh no Hiccup. I'm fine! Perfectly fine!' _Toothless grumbled, glancing down at his rider with confusion and a slight hint of panic in his eyes.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at seeing Toothless in such a distressed manner, and glanced over to look at where the Night Fury's gaze had been directed to before-hand. His eyebrows shot further up into his hairline and he turned to look at Toothless, an amused smile on his face.

"Has Blue done something to freak you out?" he asked, glancing over at the Nadder, who was currently being groomed by Astrid. His eyes roved towards her, and she glanced up, giving him a brief smile and a small wave, causing the Viking to redden and look back towards Toothless, flustered.

'_I wouldn't say it's something she's done' _Toothless groaned, feeling flustered himself. _'It's me with the problem' _His ears pressed back against his head as he glanced over at Blue again. _'I mean haven't you noticed? It's mating season, there aren't exactly any female Night Fury's around and i'm starting to see her in a whole new light!'_

"Oh that's right it's mating season" Hiccup mused, rubbing his chin in thought. "So you've fallen under love's spell buddy?" He joked, lightly nudging the dragon in the side. "Go sweep her off of her feet or something."

'_Are you MAD?' _Toothless said in distaste, glaring at his rider. _'Dragons tend to typically stay within species. She's most probably waiting for a male Nadder Hiccup.'_

Hiccup saw the sceptical look Toothless gave him and smiled slightly. "You helped save all dragons from the Green Death buddy. You're probably a big hit with the dragon females"

'_Then what happened with you?' _he teased, though he knew Hiccup had become popular with Viking teenage girls, though he only noticed Astrid. He glanced back at his tail and sighed. _'I'm not really mate material anymore. Usually we'd have to show how strong we are, how good we can fly and such...but I can't fly anymore. They may be interested, but no female dragon in her right mind would want to be stuck with a lame dragon.'_

Hiccup glanced back at where Toothless was looking, and the Night Fury saw shame and pain fill the bright green eyes of his human.

"Oh" was all Hiccup murmured, understanding. "I see...Sorry bud" he sighed, gently stroking his scales.

'_Don't worry about it' _Toothless sighed, and sat down to watch Blue with a wistful expression on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiccup looking at him thoughtfully before glancing over at Astrid and Blue, before a small grin took over his features.

"Later bud" Hiccup said quickly, trying to hide his grin. "I gotta speak to Astrid about something"

Toothless watched him curiously as Hiccup half ran and half limped over to Astrid, who looked ready to beat him up for trying to run when he obviously had trouble even walking with his prosthetic. He sighed inwardly and trained his gaze back over to the Nadder who was grooming herself. Toothless noted the way the sun shone from her scales, making them almost glitter in the light. She was so sleek, so majestic, so...so...

'_Snap out of it Toothless!' _he told himself suddenly, embarrassed by his own thoughts. _'You don't need a mate. You're fine the way you are' _he let out a low groan and stood up, looking around him, noting that most of the dragons had vanished, most probably the majority had found their mated pair and had left to, well, mate. He glanced over at Blue again and a small glimmer of hope arose in him as he saw she still didn't have a mate. He pushed the hope down, shaking his head at his own naivety. It was only a matter of time.

'_Speaking of which' _he thought bitterly, seeing a male Nadder fly down towards Blue, its chest puffed out in an attempt to seem powerful. Blue glanced up as he approached, and Toothless looked away, turning around to leave. _'I do not need to see this' _he murmured in a crestfallen manner. He was pretty sure he shouldn't be feeling like someone had just rammed a knife through his heart... but he did. And this pain, knowing he'd lost his chance to secure Blue as his mate was eating away at him inside, and regret, regret for not trying to speak to her hurt threatened to overwhelm him. _'At least she'll be happy' _he thought miserably, continuing to walk, though every step increased the pain.

'_Hey Fury!' _he heard behind him, and he felt his spirits lift slightly. He recognized that voice... But it couldn't be...He turned quickly, and felt his mouth drop open slightly as he saw Blue flying towards him, the male Nadder staring after her in disbelief, having been turned down.

'_What is it?' _Toothless asked, unable to comprehend what was going on.

'_You looked a bit depressed over here' _Blue told him, landing beside him easily and giving him an concerned glance.

'_Never mind me' _he scoffed, and glanced over at the male Nadder again. _'What about him? Aren't you supposed to be getting a mate?' _

Blue followed his gaze and rolled her eyes slightly before looking back at him.

'_I'm not interested' _she drawled, and Toothless felt the pain in his heart lessen dramatically, though he kept his expression neutral.

'_Oh?' _he asked, sitting back on his haunches. _'Got someone else in mind then?' _

'_You could say that' _she agreed in a peaceful tone, though she seemed a little bit flustered.

'_Anyone I know of?' _Toothless asked in a teasing tone, though inside he was starting to slowly die again.

'_In a manner of speaking' _she mumbled, and he noted with some interest that she wouldn't look him directly in the eyes.

'_He approached you yet?' _he asked, glancing to his left to see both of their riders watching them eagerly, and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

'_No' _Blue admitted, looking a bit crestfallen. _'He doesn't seem uh... particularly interested in getting a mate' _

'_Oh?' _Toothless asked, trying to make his tone seem sympathetic, though inside, though he felt selfish about it, he was a bit relieved that she hadn't gotten a mate yet.

'_What about you?' _Blue asked heavily, inclining her head towards him. _'Do YOU have a mate?'_

'_No' _Toothless admitted, looking around awkwardly. _'I have someone in mind, but she likes another dragon I think'_

'_What species dragon is she?' _Blue asked, for some reason he couldn't fathom, looking quite crestfallen.

He stared at her a moment, trying to build up his confidence.

'_Just tell her' _he urged himself. _'Just tell her and then at least you've done it! Come on! Night Fury, Devil of the skies afraid to tell a dragoness he likes her?' _he scoffed inwardly. _'Suck it up' _

Toothless heaved a sigh at this point, and stared her straight in the eyes.

'_She's you' _He admitted, and saw her eyes widen slightly in obvious shock. _'Oh what was that?' _he said innocently, looking around. _'I think I heard Hiccup calling...Bye Blue!' _he turned, cursing his honesty at the worst possible time. He didn't even mean to say it. It just came out before he had the chance to stop it. He began to run towards Hiccup, risking a glance back at Blue, who seemed to have shaken herself out of her stupor and smiled at him warmly, causing his heart to speed up slightly.

'_Is it possible?'_ he mused to himself, once again feeling hope rise up inside of him. He turned and let out a small yelp as he barrelled into both Astrid and Hiccup, knocking them both over and falling on top of them, Blue's laughs echoing behind him.

"Ugh...How'd it go buddy?" Hiccup groaned, trying to push the dragon off of him.

'_Pretty well actually' _Toothless admitted with a small grin and Hiccup gave a strained grin back.

"That's great and all Toothless...but get off!"


	5. The Forge

**Prompt: Toothless in the blacksmith shop**

**A/N- Oh noes. Action XD be warned, Hiccup and Toothless get into trouble in this chapter... again ^^ thanks to Comet Moon for the prompt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

"D'you think it's really a good idea, having yer dragon in here whilst yer workin'?" Gobber the belch asked, glancing over at Hiccup who was stood in the doorway of the forges, his faithful dragon stood behind him expectantly.

"No" Hiccup said immediately, looking around the small room. "It's absolutely not a good idea, but Toothless won't rest if he isn't near me."

'_You can say that again' _Toothless snorted, keeping his eyes locked on his rider's back.

"I thought yer dragon wasn't so protective of yeh anymore" Gobber stated, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well he wasn't" Hiccup admitted, pulling his apron on over his head and tying it around his chest. "Until this morning"

"What happened this mornin'?" Gobber questioned as Hiccup walked into the forge and into the back to retrieve his notes for a new project he was working on. Gobber moved back quickly as Toothless squeezed his way in and sat directly in front of the exit, staring at the doorway in which Hiccup had exited. "Yeh can't sit there" Gobber said in exasperation, though he seemed more amused than anything.

'_Try to move me' _Toothless shot back, glancing at Gobber with a unamused expression on his face, causing the Viking to raise his hand and 'hammer' in the air in a surrendering motion.

"Well" Hiccup's voice drifted through to them, and both dragon and Viking glanced up at the sound. "We were out flying today, and we had a mistiming and I was accidentally thrown from the saddle" he explained, walking into the room once more, looking down at a piece of parchment. "I hit my head pretty hard, and Toothless has been obsessing over it ever since. I said I was fine, but he's following me everywhere, he even tried to stop me from coming here but I said he could come along if he really wanted to."

'_You always down play your injuries' _Toothless snorted, glaring at him. _'Even your leg! I told you coming here was a bad idea, and I followed you to make sure you don't pass out or something'_

"I dunno Hiccup" Gobber said slowly, giving the redhead a critical look. "If yeh hit yer head, then yer better off not comin' in today."

'_Thank you!' _Toothless said eagerly, giving the blacksmith a grateful glance.

"Gobber, I'm fine!" Hiccup sighed, moving over to the bellows. He put his plan down safely and leaned on the handles heavily, trying to heat up the coals. "Honestly. Toothless is just mothering me too much"

Toothless glared at him in indignation. _'I am NOT mothering! I'm just... concerned' _he huffed, looking away.

"Alright Hiccup, if you insist" Gobber said, shaking his head at the redhead's stubborn attitude. He tried to squeeze past Toothless to exit the forges, and the dragon moved slightly to allow him to leave.

"Toothless" Hiccup said in exasperation, the Night Fury's eyes burning a hole through him. "Buddy, I need to get this done!"

'_Do it when we're sure you don't have any lasting injuries' _Toothless retorted, continuing to stare relentlessly at him.

Hiccup heaved a heavy sigh but ignored him for the most part, beginning to work on what he was trying to create. Toothless watched him critically for a while, his eyes narrowed, making sure Hiccup wasn't really hurt.

After a while of just watching, Toothless began to get a bit restless, and Hiccup was too immersed in his work to pay attention to him. The Night Fury heaved a small sigh and stood up moving stealthily further inside the forges to stare disdainfully at the weapons on the wall.

'_What Hiccup's doing in here when there are so many weapons i'll never know' _he mumbled, glaring hatefully at an axe which gleamed in a threatening manner. He growled at it, and Hiccup turned, startled.

"Toothless it can't hurt you bud" he stated, shaking his head at the dragons antics.

'_You seriously think it's my own well-being I care about?' _Toothless asked in exasperation. _'Stupid boy. Really' _he turned abruptly, and Hiccup's mouth opened in a small 'o' shape as his tail smacked into the weapons, knocking the majority off the wall, startling Toothless and causing him to open his wings and shriek, beating the limbs quickly, knocking off several more weapons and staggering back, knocking over a pile of shields.

"Toothless! Toothless come on buddy! Settle! Good dragon!"

Toothless dimly heard Hiccup calling out in a pacifying manner, but panic took over his senses as the ringing noise of the metal weapons hitting each other reverberated through his head.

'_Make it stop!' _he cried, rubbing his front left leg against his ear wildly. _'Hiccup!' _he turned again quickly, the noises making everything blurred and unfocused, knocking over more weapons and shields, causing the noise and the pain to intensify.

He let out a loud moan and in his panicked state, accidentally let out a fireball, causing it to hit the side of the hut, which immediately caught fire, the flames beginning to lick up the side of the hut.

"Oh Odin" he heard Hiccup gasp. "Toothless! Toothless we gotta get out of here bud!"

'_Where are we exactly?' _Toothless moaned, disorientation making his head spin furiously. He shook his head when he felt a small force pushing his left side as the noise stopped, and looked down to see Hiccup trying to push him. _'...What are you doing? Huh... it's kinda hot in here...' _he looked around and his eyes widened in realization. _'Oh for the love of...' _

"TOOTHLESS COME ON!" Hiccup was yelling, beads of sweat rolling down his face as the flames spread and grew in intensity.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the scuff of his tunic, lifting him up off of the floor slightly, his eyes darting around for the nearest exit.

"There Toothless!" Hiccup coughed, pointing with one arm and grabbing his plans with the other. "It's there buddy!"

Toothless nodded and immediately sprinted towards the door, noting with some alarm that the room seemed to be caving in. He narrowed his eyes and swung his head back and forth, letting go of Hiccup's tunic, throwing the Viking out of the forges into the clear air outside just as the ceiling caved in on top of him.

"TOOTHLESS!" he heard Hiccup bellow, and dimly registered the panic in his rider's voice.

'_Hiccup' _Toothless mumbled, trying to stand up, but a heavy piece of the roof pinned him down to the floor. He would be fine, the smoke and flames didn't bother him, but the heavy wood wasn't exactly pleasant to have on top of him. He let out a low groan and shifted his body, managing to slip away from the wood and stood, shaking his head in disorientation. He stumbled away from the ruins and let out another small moan, flopping down onto the grass, hearing the loud shouts of the Vikings around him as they rushed to put out the fire.

"Toothless! Oh thank the gods" Toothless heard, and felt two arms wrap tightly around his neck in a warm hug.

'_Come on' _Toothless crooned, opening his eyes. _'As if a simple fire could finish me' _

Both Dragon and rider turned then, to stare at the burning wreckage of the forges and both cringed when they heard a very irritated voice behind them.

"I told yeh it was a bad idea"


	6. Distractions

**Prompt: Distractions**

**A/N- Okay, so thanks to Toothless-the-nightfury for the prompt suggestion… which was more of a plot summary really XD I condensed it down to one word but the plot is generally still the same. Enjoy! **

"Man, it's a great day for flying. Don't you think Toothless?"

Hiccup and Toothless glided effortlessly over the ocean, the sun's rays causing it to glitter lightly, and a soft breeze lightly brushed across their faces.

'_It sure is Hiccup' _Toothless told his rider, a peaceful smile on his face.

The two of them glided closer to land, though they still flew over the ocean, and Toothless saw Hiccup lean slightly to look down at the fish below.

"Hey, hero!" Toothless heard a feminine voice call, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Astrid flying next to them, perched on Blue's back.

"A-Astrid!" Hiccup stammered, and Toothless felt him sit up a little straighter. "Hey Astrid, Hi!"

Toothless rolled his eyes slightly and tried to turn left, but found Hiccup hadn't changed the fin, having been distracted by his mate, and about eight columns of rock were positioned directly in front of them.

'_Hiccup!' _Toothless commanded, tilting his head hard to the side and slapping Hiccup in the side of his face with his ear. _'Eyes forward, you'll have time to stare at her later!'_

"Ouch! Toothless!" he heard Hiccup yelp, and his rider looked forward. "What're you hitting me f- Oh gods" he moaned.

'_Yeah. Now you notice' _Toothless drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Brace yourself!" Hiccup commanded, grabbing hold of the saddle and trying to turn left abruptly, but they slammed hard into a column, and Toothless felt the weight of his rider leave him as Hiccup plummeted into the ocean.

'_Oh great' _he groaned as he shot down towards the water, and spread out his wings, allowing the wind to catch him and allow him to land unsteadily on the beach. He turned to look out at the ocean, and saw Blue dip her claws into the sea, pulling them out to reveal she was holding onto a soaking wet and disgruntled Hiccup.

Blue and Astrid flew down towards the boat, and Blue dropped Hiccup onto the sand, causing the redhead to leave out a low groan and sit up unsteadily. Toothless let out a snort of laughter at his riders misfortune, and Hiccup shot him an irritated and slightly hurt look.

"Thanks Toothless" he drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Y'know it's really easy for me, swimming with a fake metal leg"

Toothless felt his ears droop, and he immediately felt bad for laughing at Hiccup like he did, but it was obviously due to Hiccup's own stupidity that they'd crashed.

'_Come on Hiccup' _Toothless tried to coax, lightly nudging his rider with his head, on the shoulder. _'There's no point being a sourpuss about it, next time just don't get distracted by Astrid'_

The Viking in question quickly dismounted her own dragon and jogged towards them, a playful smile on her face, like she knew the reason they had crashed.

"You two okay?" she asked, keeping her glance focused mainly on Hiccup.

'_Oh i'm fine' _Toothless shrugged indifferently, looking up at the sky again.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Hiccup mumbled, and from the tone of his voice, Toothless could tell that he was both embarrassed and was most probably blushing.

"You gotta be more careful up there" he heard Astrid state, and was faintly amused when he detected teasing buried into her tone. "You can't let yourself be distracted"

"Distracted, right" Hiccup mumbled, pushing some of his wet hair away from his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Astrid"

Astrid grinned at him before running back over to Blue and climbing up onto her back. Toothless watched them take off, with a small, amused smile still plastered onto his face, and turned to look back at Hiccup.

"What are you smirking at?" Hiccup asked, his cheeks flaming up to become a deeper red.

'_I wasn't smirking, I was smiling' _Toothless retorted, rolling his eyes. _'Anyway, let's get back up there Hiccup... Hiccup?'_

The Viking in question was attempting to limp his way up the beach and back to the village, and Toothless, confused, quickly bounded over and came to a stop in front of him, glancing at him with questioning eyes.

"That's enough for now bud" Hiccup sighed. "Let me get dry"

Toothless sat on his haunches, staring at Hiccup with wide, pleading eyes, silently begging the Viking to get back into the saddle so they could continue to fly.

'_Come on Hiccup' _Toothless whined. _'I'm sure you won't get distracted again'_

"Okay okay!" Hiccup relented, his eyes darting away from Toothless's. He shook his head at his dragon's stubbornness, but quickly climbed up onto his back again, securing himself into the saddle and slipping his prosthetic into the stirrup.

Toothless grinned slightly as the felt his own prosthetic shift into a different position, and took off once again into the sky, levelling out so he was gliding on the wind.

"No distractions" Hiccup was mumbling to himself, and Toothless imagined that he was staring rigidly out in front of him, not even allowing his eyes to roam. He chuckled lightly and they soared past the columns with no difficulty, much to both the dragon and the rider's relief, and Toothless felt Hiccup relax.

'_You look a bit tense' _he heard from beside him, and glanced in that direction to see Blue flying a few ways off.

'_If you're trying to distract me, it won't work' _Toothless snorted, and looked back to the front, gliding under an archway, smiling slightly.

'_I wasn't trying to distract you, I was just stating a fact' _Blue retorted, and Toothless forced himself to continue to look straight ahead. _'And I wanted to talk to you about what you said about your potential mate' _she added slyly, and Toothless eyes widened.

'_I- uh… well I um' _he stammered, his eyes darting over towards her nervously.

"Toothless! What's wrong?" he heard Hiccup call. "Toothless be careful!"

'_Toothless look out!' _Blue cried, her eyes widening in alarm.

Toothless turned and swore inwardly as he saw the Cliffside approaching way too fast. He tried to turn, to manoeuvre Hiccup and himself out of there, but found he was unable, and hit the Cliffside hard, his head slamming against the rock. He let out a low moan, hearing the humans and Blue call his name, before he fell down towards the ocean.

**(Linebreak)**

Darkness.

Solitude.

Silence.

Even his enhanced sight couldn't see through the piercing darkness before him. There was nothing to be seen except emptiness. It was quite intriguing really.

He didn't understand what was happening, but a suffocating sensation, a feeling of being cut off from all senses rendered him motionless, and he found he couldn't even feel panic. He wondered briefly if he was dying, if this sense of being cut off from his emotions and the senses was a part of it.

But he found the suffocation was lifting suddenly, his senses were returning and it was like taking a deep breath of fresh air, though no air was reaching his lungs. Once again, strange.

"To'less!" he heard dimly, a voice which sounded very familiar… Toothless? Yes… Toothless was his name.

"Toothless, come on buddy! Breath!"

He felt a brief pressure against his chest and could feel the trembling frame of a human boy pressed against him slightly.

"Please Toothless…"

Hiccup…

Hiccup!

His eyes snapped open suddenly and he looked around, his head spinning in disorientation. He took a few deep shuddering breaths , his pupils becoming slits. Hiccup was sat in front of him, once again soaking wet. Astrid was knelt beside him with Blue just behind them, watching them in concern.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, staring at him, a relieved smile breaking out over his face. "Oh thank the gods Toothless. You've gotta stop scaring me like this bud!"

'_Sorry' _Toothless hummed, giving his human a large lick on his cheek, causing the redhead to groan in fake annoyance.

"You've gotta stop doing that too" he said jokingly, his arms winding around Toothless's neck in a tight hug, putting all of his emotion and worry into it.

Astrid smiled and gently stroked Toothless's head and he let out a pleased rumble and closed his eyes.

'_I'm so sorry!' _

He opened his eyes again to look over at Blue who was looking at him with an expression of devastation on her face. _'It's my fault…You could've…'_

'_But I didn't' _Toothless interrupted, giving her his best intimidating glare. _'I'm fine. No harm done. So don't apologize. It's my own fault for allowing myself to be distracted' _

She continued to look at him, not entirely convinced, and Toothless simply sighed, resting his head lightly beside Hiccup's.


	7. Teamwork

**Prompt: Hiccup goes missing and Stoick and Toothless need to work together**

**A/N- I'm still alive lol. I can't remember who gave me this prompt... but thanks to whoever it was! Enjoy XD**

**_Edit: _It was Fjord Mustang who came up with the prompt. So yeah, thanks again!  
**

"What do you mean, 'Hiccup's gone missing'?"

Toothless glanced up, immediately alarmed as those words left Stoick's mouth. His eyes roved over to Astrid, who was stood in the doorway of the Haddock home, looking like she was struggling to try and keep a calm expression on her face.

"It's like I said chief" she said quickly, twisting her hands together. "The group of us went out for the day, in the forest, and we got a bit distracted by something and when we turned around, Hiccup was gone... and I know Hiccup's prone to wandering off" She said quickly, seeing the disbelieving look Stoick was giving her. "But that was hours ago, and there's still no sign of him"

'_No sign of him?' _Toothless asked, his worry for his rider increasing the more she spoke.

Stoick nodded and moved past Astrid out of the house. "I'll go and look for him myself, and if I'm not back in an hour, tell Gobber to round up a search party" he instructed.

"Yes chief" Astrid replied, her face a mask, void of all emotion once again.

'_Whoa, whoa' _Toothless said firmly, running out of the house and skidding to a stop in front of Stoick. _'I'm coming too'_

"You're not coming" Stoick said firmly, trying to move past Toothless to leave, but Toothless side stepped him and glared up at him stubbornly, letting the viking know he wouldn't move an inch.

'_I'm just as worried about him as you are' _Toothless growled. _'I know you don't like me, but you're not stopping me from going to look for him' _

"Oh for the love of-" Stoick groaned, rubbing his forehead in obvious irritation.

"He can help" Astrid pointed out, rubbing her upper arm slowly. "He's really in tune with Hiccup and really knows his scent by now"

'_I've known his scent since the day he came to visit me in the cove' _Toothless snorted, sitting back on his haunches, refusing to tear his eyes away from the viking chief.

"If anyone can help you find Hiccup, Toothless can" Astrid continued with a firm nod.

"Okay fine!" Stoick relented, though he looked less than happy about these new arrangements. "Lead the way, beast" he growled.

'_Gladly' _Toothless retorted, turning his back on the older Viking and turning to Astrid questioningly. _'Where did you see him last?' _

She seemed to understand what he was asking and bit her lip lightly. "I'll take you to where I last saw him" she stated and began to run down the hill, heading for the forests which led to Raven point. Toothless immediately took off after her, with Stoick not too far behind.

Astrid ran deep into the forest, finding a pathway which she began to walk on, turning round occasionally to make sure the two of them were still behind her.

"It's not too far from here" she promised, lightly rubbing her hands against her upper arms as the air seemed to become colder.

'_It's going to be dark soon' _Toothless noted, and his eyes narrowed slightly in worry for his human.

"The others and I were stood over here" Astrid said quietly, gesturing over to a group of trees. "Hiccup was sitting down on that log there to rest his leg...And when we turned around, he was gone"

Toothless walked towards the upturned log and sniffed it, picking up his riders unique scent. He looked around, inhaling again to try and figure out where Hiccup had gone.

"He couldn't have gotten too far with his leg" Stoick mumbled, pushing through the foliage. "HICCUP!"

Toothless's pupils began dilated when he picked up the trail of the scent. Perking up slightly, he bounded through the bushes, darting past trees and jumping over rocks, ignoring the indignant cry of the chief behind him. He turned to look back slightly as he ran and saw Stoick running after him, with Astrid nowhere in sight.

'_He must have told her to stay behind' _Toothless thought disdainfully. _'Great. Just what I wanted. Bonding time with daddy Stoick' _He blinked, noting the sarcasm in his own thoughts. _'I really spend too much time with Hiccup' _he snorted, agreeing with his thoughts and skidded to a stop, having reached a cliff with a steep drop below.

"Well" Stoick said wryly, coming to a stop beside the Night Fury. Toothless heard a slight smug undertone in his voice and resisted the urge to turn and slap the older Viking on the face with his tail. "Looks like you were wrong after all Be-"

"Dad?"

Toothless's ears perked up and he looked around quickly. That was definitely Hiccup's voice.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called in disbelief, also looking around. "Where are you son!"

"Uh…Down here…"

Toothless slowly looked over the edge of the Cliffside, and brought his tail around his head to slap his fins against his face in exasperation. Typical.

Hiccup sat on a ledge just below them, smiling sheepishly and was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hiccup, what are you doing down there?" Stoick asked in exasperation, staring down at his son in disbelief.

'_And HOW did you get down there?' _Toothless added, pulling his tail away from his eyes and shaking his head at his rider's ability to get into the most unusual places.

"It's a long story" Hiccup sighed, pressing his index fingers against his forehead, looking visibly stressed out.

Toothless looked around to try and figure out how they were going to get Hiccup out of there. The ledge was too far down away from the top of the cliff for Hiccup to have climbed up himself, even if he had both legs and was not impaired by his prosthetic. He saw a large rock close to the edge, and he and Stoick caught each others eyes, both looking irritated.

'_You have got to be kidding' _Toothless sighed, his ears drooping slightly. He growled irritably and wrapped his tail firmly around the rock, glaring at Stoick.

Stoick glared back at him and knelt down by the cliff, and Toothless grabbed onto his fur cloak firmly with his teeth.

"If you let me go…" Stoick warned, obviously not happy about these arrangements, and Toothless rolled his eyes.

'_Don't tempt me' _he scoffed and moved forward slightly, and Stoick leaned forward to lie flat and reached out a hand for Hiccup to take.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Toothless heard Hiccup state, sounding slightly amused, but also confused.

"Your dragon's holding onto me" Stoick stated in a gruff voice. "Just take my hand Hiccup"

'_And hurry' _Toothless groaned, trying to make sure the fur coat wouldn't tear or rip.

"Pull up beast" Stoick commanded, and Toothless obliged, walking backwards to drag Stoick up, consequently pulling Hiccup up too.

Both Vikings rested on their knees for a moment, before Hiccup looked up and grinned at them both.

"Hey, you worked together. That's a first" he tried to joke and fell back when a small sapphire flame hit the floor just in front of him. "Sorry! Sorry!"

'_Don't scare me like that again!' _Toothless growled, lightly nudging the redhead with a pointed glare.

"Do I even want to know how you got down there?" Stoick asked, standing up straight and looking at his fur coat in disdain, mumbling something about dragon drool, which caused Toothless to smirk.

"No probably not" Hiccup shrugged, using Toothless to pull himself up onto his feet.

"Well, Astrid's looking for you" Stoick stated, raising an eyebrow. "You worried her"

"Oh great" Hiccup groaned. "Astrid…She's going to murder me, bring me back to life and murder me again" he glanced at Toothless hopefully. "Protect me?"

'_Hah! No way. You're on your own this time' _Toothless snorted, turning away.

"My best friend" Hiccup drawled sarcastically, gesturing towards Toothless with a small glare. "Thanks buddy" he mumbled, turning to limp away into the forest.

Stoick and Toothless watched him go, and silence reigned for a few moments. Toothless shook his head at his riders behaviour, and the older Viking turned to look at him apprehensively.

"Thank you…Toothless" he said slowly, his expression unsure.

Toothless nodded and let a small smile take over his features. _'You're welcome'_


	8. Independence

**Prompt: Hiccup tries to make Toothless a tail he can control on his own.**

**A/N- Thanks Victoria62015 for the prompt suggestion. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No. Excuse me whilst I cry. **

"Toothless, hold still!"

Toothless looked questioningly at Hiccup who was currently trying to remove the tail fin prosthetic to attach a new contraption.

'_What's that?' _he asked warily, moving his tail away from the redhead, causing Hiccup to sigh in frustration.

"Come on" Hiccup groaned. "Toothless, i've been working on this thing for weeks, since before the fire in the forge... It was destroyed then, but I started again and now i've finished, but you won't even try it"

'_What is it?' _Toothless pressed, unwilling to let his rider attach a strange, new object to his tail.

Hiccup sighed once again and placed the device on the floor, stretching out his arms slightly.

"It's going to help you fly by yourself" he said bluntly, looking at Toothless with a raised eyebrow.

Toothless stared in disbelief at Hiccup, unable to comprehend what had just been said. For a moment he was sure he had misheard Hiccup, and tried to reply, but was unable to form a coherent sentence.

Hiccup saw his dragons stunned expression, and what appeared to be a painful smile crossed his face.

"That's right buddy" he mumbled, lightly running his fingers over the black scales. "I've seen how you've watched the other dragons flying... and you just looked so sad at times that I just wanted to help you"

'_That's just- I don't even..." _Toothless stammered, still unable to comprehend what was going on. Flying again? Without the prosthetic? He didn't think that was possible. He felt a sudden wave of emotion hit him, and he laid his head gently on Hiccup's shoulder, wrapping his wings around him in a hug, trying to indicate what he was feeling. He felt Hiccup's arms wrap around his chest and back and let out a low croon. _'You're too good to me Hiccup'_

Hiccup pulled away slowly, lowering his head slightly so his hair cast a shadow over his eyes, hiding them from Toothless's view. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he picked up the discarded contraption he had created.

"Okay buddy" he mumbled, his fingers tracing small patterns onto the material. "Time to put this on and try out your solo flight"

Toothless saw that Hiccup was obviously hiding something from him in the emotion department, but didn't press the issue, knowing that Hiccup would eventually reveal all to him. They were best friends after all. So, he stayed silent as Hiccup took off his prosthetic fin and began to attach the new one. Toothless smiled to himself as he thought about free flight once more. Being able to fly again once more, to be able to join Blue and the others up in the air whenever he liked... It was a truly amazing thought, and the more he pondered over it, the more excited and eager he became.

He heard Hiccup mumbling under his breath and turned to look at him curiously, but the redhead simply gave him a strained smile and stood up, dusting himself off before lightly patting his flank.

"You're ready buddy" he said simply, glancing up at the sky.

'_Yes!' _Toothless exclaimed excitedly, staring up at the clear sky along with his rider. He crouched slightly, waiting patiently for his rider to hop onto the saddle, but to his surprise and confusion, Hiccup began to untie the clasps which bound the saddle to Toothless, and pulled it off, lying it on the floor next to the prosthetic.

'_What the-?' _Toothless asked in confusion, looking back up at Hiccup. _'What are you doing?' _

"Go have fun pal" Hiccup told him, folding his hands tightly over his chest.

'_Hiccup...' _Toothless said, stunned at what was transpiring. _'I...I can't ride without you' _

"Go Toothless" Hiccup ordered, and Toothless faintly heard an undertone of pain laced into his voice. "I...I just need to know if it works"

Toothless's ears pressed back against his head slightly and he took off into the sky, feeling amazed. His rider had done it! He had no idea _how_ he'd done it, but he had, and Toothless was granted the chance to feel the freedom of flight once again. He was able to control his own flight, to choose his own destinations. He'd been given back his freedom.

So why did it feel so wrong?

Toothless glanced back down at Hiccup and saw what the boy had been hiding from him. His face was twisted with a sort of loneliness and pain as he watched his dragon fly around solo. His arms were wrapped tightly around his own chest, and he glanced down at the prosthetic fin and the saddle and heaved a sigh. Toothless felt a pang in his chest as he observed his riders expression, and wondered why he looked so lost.

Suddenly, he understood the reason behind Hiccup's pain. They had flown together and only together for such a long time now, flying without Hiccup was like flying without a piece of his soul. They were a part of each other and Toothless was astounded at the intensity of the shame he felt, flying alone.

'_But why did he make the fin?' _He pondered briefly to himself, gliding around to head back towards Hiccup. It didn't make much sense as he thought about it, but after a few minutes of trying to understand his rider's obviously troubled brain, he began to make some sense of it. Hiccup had seen Toothless watching the other dragons fly around without their riders, and had assumed he wanted to do the same thing. So he had made the fin, worked so hard on it to give Toothless back his freedom, even though it was probably hurting him inside.

He knew he should probably be grateful for this opportunity. But it was just so wrong. He didn't like flying alone anymore. He had always been alone, flying solo. And Hiccup had always been alone, pushed away by his own father and tribe. The gods had brought them together, and Toothless wasn't about to go back to being lonely, and he'd be damned if he let Hiccup be alone too.

He landed directly in front of Hiccup, staring intently as the Viking glanced up at him in obvious surprise.

"What are you doing bud?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

'_We fly together, or not all' _Toothless said firmly, picking up the red prosthetic fin in his mouth. He looked back at his tail pointedly and then down at the saddle, causing Hiccup's face to break out into a huge grin as he took the fin from his dragons mouth.

"Wanna go for a fly?" he asked.

'_I thought you'd never ask' _Toothless grinned.

**A/N- Don't ask me how Hiccup made this new fin cos i have no idea ^^ heh**


	9. Kidnapped

**Prompt: Kidnapped**

**A/N- Thanks to Victoria62015 for the prompt, which i actually really liked ^^ Hope you all enjoy! **

**Oh, and thanks to Fjord Mustang for giving me a good sequel idea based on the last oneshot I did. I actually really liked it and it's something i'll certainly consider! **

**Disclaimer – No! DX**

It was insanity at its highest peak.

It was around midnight, or early morning in Berk, Toothless couldn't tell, he had an different perception of time than the humans did. The Vikings of the village were running around their partially destroyed and burning village, fighting off the invaders from the north with their typically intimidating loud war cries. The raiders had struck without warning, starling the Vikings of Berk who had lived in peace from other tribes for a good number of years. They had struck at the towers, causing an explosion to rock the very foundations of the village, which shocked the villagers out of their slumber. Now, Vikings spilled out from burning houses to fight, bodies lay strewn in every direction, though if they were friend or foe, he could not tell.

Luckily for the Hairy Hooligan tribe, the dragons of Berk had become particularly fond of their new home, and didn't appreciate the invaders destroying it. They had joined the fight early, proving to be a formidable force against the other tribe.

Toothless spun around, seeing an explosion of fire hit a nearby house, causing it to catch fire immediately. The noise echoed in his ears, joining the screams of villagers and raiders alike. A single, bloody gash lay upon his leg, as he'd been caught with a spear, much to his irritation. He ignored it for the time being, it wasn't particularly concerning him. What concerned him, was Hiccup.

They'd been separated just after the raid began, much to Toothless's dismay, who cursed himself for letting the small Viking out of his sight for even a moment, and in the confusion, he was having a large amount of difficulty finding him again.

'_Hiccup!' _he called, running through the burning village. _'Hiccup where are you?'_

"Toothless" he heard a feminine voice state from his left, and he turned to see Hiccup's mate, Astrid stood by his side. A small cut grazed her cheek, and in one hand she held her axe, the blade tinged red, and in the other a shield which was heavily beaten. Her eyes were cold and hard, and her lips were pressed together in a hard line. He wondered briefly what she was doing here, all the teenagers and younger Vikings were supposed to have been transported to a safe area until the raid was over, that was how he lost Hiccup. But then again, he reminded himself. It is Astrid, she wouldn't be able to just sit and do nothing.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, glancing up at the empty saddle.

'_I don't know' _Toothless answered, and felt panic build up inside of him once more. Some of his fear must have been present on his face, for Toothless saw a flicker of worry break through her emotionless facade as her eyes widened and she glanced around, her shoulders tense. She dropped her shield and reached out, pulling herself up onto Toothless's back onto his saddle and gripped the reins with her free hand.

"Run" she told him, shifting her body weight slightly, enabling her to handle her axe and hold on at the same time.

Toothless immediately began to sprint through the crowd of fighting Vikings, heading towards the centre of the village. Astrid let out a loud, angry cry from her position on the saddle, and to his right, he saw the glint of the axe head straight towards an invader. He glanced away and diverted his attention elsewhere, trying to find his best friend.

"Fall back!" he heard a raider call out. "We have what we need!"

The invaders began to retreat and the villagers of Berk let out loud cheers, pleased that the battle was over, as it had appeared that they had won.

'_But where's Hiccup?' _Toothless asked desperately, as he gazed around at the fallen warriors around him, and a pang of fear struck his heart as an image of Hiccup, lifeless and cold appeared in his mind.

"Chief!" Astrid called out as the larger Viking came into view.

"Astrid?" Stoick asked, turning around to face her with an exasperated expression on his face. "What are you doing here? I told you t-"

"I know" Astrid interjected quickly. "But Hiccup didn't show up and I got worried, so I came out to look for him and I found Toothless... but he hasn't seen Hiccup either"

Toothless's ears drooped at the mention of his inability to find his rider, and he looked down at the floor.

Stoick was silent for a moment, and Toothless could feel the Vikings genuine worry for his son as he turned to look down towards the raiders' ships.

"Chief!" one of the Berk Vikings called out, running towards them with a worried expression on his face. "The raiders have Hiccup!"

'_No...'_ Toothless murmured, his head snapping up to stare at him, and he felt Astrid tense up from above him.

"They were bundling him onto the ship at the docks" the Viking continued, pointing down towards them, as Stoick stared at him in shock.

'_No.' _Toothless repeated, his whole body starting to tremble.

"We have some men back down there trying to get him back. but there are too many of them and they're fighting to keep him...He's all they came for"

'_NO!' _Toothless roared, feeling a sudden rage cloud over his mind.

"GO MEN!" Stoick bellowed, his grip tightening on his hammer suddenly. The Vikings all began to run down towards the dock, ready to protect and retrieve Hiccup from the raiders grasp.

"Toothless, GO!" Astrid called, clinging onto the saddle as Toothless reared back on his hind legs, letting out a huge bellow of anger to the sky, along with a large sapphire blast of fire. He began to run after the Vikings towards the docks, folding in his wings to gain more speed.

'_MY BRETHREN!' _He called. _'ASSIST ME! PROTECT THE DRAGON TAMER!'_

Cries of agreement echoed through his mind, and through his peripheral vision, he saw hundreds of dragons fly up into the sky and glide overhead. He heard Astrid let out a loud war cry as he easily outstripped the running Vikings and headed straight for the docks, keeping his eyes locked on a single boat. He retracted his teeth and gathered up gas in the back of his throat, pulling his fearsome screech out to make some of the raiders look around in alarm at the noise.

He wasn't particularly sure what he was going to do. All he knew was that they couldn't take Hiccup away from him. The fear of losing his best friend pierced him suddenly, and he lit his fire, sending a large sapphire blast towards one of the smaller boats, watching it explode on impact. He felt not pity for the lives he had most probably taken on that boat, for they were going to take Hiccup away from him, and he would do anything in his power to prevent that.

The dragons overhead swooped down towards the boats, fully intending to wreak havoc upon the people trying to take their saviour away from his nest. Toothless glanced up at Astrid, who tightened her grip on her axe and looked at the largest boat in front of them, almost away from the docks. He picked up Hiccup's scent from here, and the panic he had initially felt, which had turned to anger, now transformed into full blown fury. His pupils narrowed into slits, and he ran down the pier, kicking off hard and landed on the longboat, in front of the shocked, but angry raiders.

Astrid leapt from his back as soon as his front paws touched the floor of the boat. She brought her axe crashing down upon one of the raiders' skulls, and Toothless turned, feeling a sort of bloodlust hit him as he stared at his Hiccup's kidnappers. He darted forward, clamping his jaws around one of the invaders arms, noting with relish the feel of the bone snapping effortlessly, and hearing the sound of his scream. He growled and swung his head around, letting go of his arm and sending him crashing hard into the ocean.

He turned, noticing Astrid was dealing rather effectively with the others on the boat, and glanced around, smashing his tail hard into the chest of a raider, feeling the ribs crack with a grim satisfaction. The raider fell back over the starboard side of the boat, and Toothless felt the rage pulsate when he saw Hiccup strewn haphazardly at the bow of the boat, a long thin wound on his face, running from his left temple to just under his jaw.

'_Astrid!' _he called, glancing over at the blonde, who ran over to assist him. Toothless growled menacingly at the raiders, warding them away as Astrid pulled Hiccup onto his back. She got on herself, and Toothless turned immediately, jumping from the boat and onto the docks, skidding to a stop so he was facing the boat.

"Do it" Astrid said immediately, and he sensed her angry glare which was directed at the now panicking tribe. He nodded once and shot a single, yet devastating blast at the boat, causing it to erupt in a spectacular explosion which rocketed into the sky. Toothless felt no guilt as he watched the flames rise higher before they began to sink; he felt only light relief, because Hiccup was safe again. He was back where he belonged.

Astrid pulled Hiccup from Toothless's back and laid him down on the grass. Toothless lay beside him, watching intently as Hiccup's eyes began to open, and he sat up with a low moan.

"Ouch" he muttered, running a finger down the wound on his face, looking surprised at the blood he found on his fingers.

"Oh thank Freyja" Astrid sighed, dropping her axe on the ground as she fell to her knees, her eyes finally showing how tired she must have been. "What happened?"

Hiccup glanced at them both in surprise, before looking behind them at the devastation in the water, the fighting Vikings and dragons forcing the raiders to retreat, and his eyes roved to Astrid's bloodstained axe, and Toothless's injury and he opened his mouth before thinking better of it, and changed what he had begun to say.

"I was looking for Toothless" he explained, and Toothless noted with some worry that his voice was quite hoarse. "And I realised I was being followed. I led them to the forge and ended up throwing things at them, but they just said to me 'You're the heir to the tribe and the dragon tamer. You'd be a valuable asset to our collection' and then one of them hit me with something and i must have been knocked out" he glanced at their exasperated faces and rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "Sorry?"

Astrid glared at him and punched him hard on the shoulder. "That was for scaring me" she stated coolly, and Hiccup rubbed his arm and raised his eyebrow, obviously expecting a kiss from her. "You're not getting one" Astrid told him in a very matter-of fact tone and stood up, picking up her axe. She began to walk away, and Hiccup stared after her as if mesmerized.

"Girls" he muttered, shaking his head and turned to look at Toothless, who was not amused in the slightest. "Uh...Sorry again?"

'_For once' _Toothless stated with a heavy sigh (which indicated long suffering) _'Could you not get into trouble when I leave you alone?'_

"I am sorry if I scared you" Hiccup said earnestly, gently rubbing his fingers along Toothless's scales around his neck area, causing the dragon to let out a soft, pleased hum. "Forgive me? And thank you... for saving me"

'_As if I could stay mad at you' _Toothless grumbled, lightly smacking the Viking over the head with his wing, causing Hiccup to grin up at him.

"You're the best"


	10. Girl Talk

**Prompt: Girl Talk**

**A/N – Just wanted to make a point here, not all the chapters will be in Toothless's POV. If you have a prompt idea and you want it told from a certain point of view, tell me who's POV to do it in... This one can only be done in Astrid and Blue's POV really XD but thanks to Comet Moon for the prompt! **

**But I think it strays away from the girl talk bit and ends up just being Astrid's feelings on Hiccup XD sorry about that. And no Toothless in this chapter, sadly. I'll make up for it next time. I promise! **

**Disclaimer: How depressing.**

"Bye Hiccup" Astrid murmured from her position in the doorway. She rested her head against the doorframe, and smiled lightly at the red-head before her.

"Bye Astrid" he replied, giving her his typical lopsided smile, which made her heart thud painfully in her chest. "I'll see you tomorrow"

He turned away from her and she bit her lip, also beginning to turn to head inside, but hesitated. She turned back to face him and quickly ran down the steps of her home. Hiccup turned to face her once again with a questioning look on his face, but she simply smiled and grabbed a hold of his tunic and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his. His arms found their way around her waist as he responded eagerly, and she bought up a hand to gently rest against his cheek.

She pulled away reluctantly and smiled at his dazed expression as his eyes slowly opened.

"Goodnight" she whispered softly, as her cheeks turned slightly pink, glad that it was so dark so he couldn't see.

"G'night" he mumbled, still staring at her in a dazed manner. She fought back a giggle, telling herself firmly that Viking girls didn't giggle... even if they were looking at their absolutely adorable boy- nevermind.

Astrid turned and walked up the steps to her home and turned to look at Hiccup, who was still grinning stupidly at her, and she fought the urge to giggle again. For the love of Freyja! Hiccup needed to stop smiling like that, it was distracting. She shook her head, hiding her own smile and shut the door, leaning against it with a small sigh.

She had known for a long time that both Hiccup and his cousin Snotlout had had a crush on her. Snotlout was very... confident and seemed sure he could win her affections, though she actually just thought he was an arrogant moron, and Hiccup was more subtle, though she always pushed him away when he tried to speak to her anyway.

How different would it have been, if she had gotten to know Hiccup instead of pushing him away all those years? It seemed impossible to begin with, that she could actually be falling for the fishbone, but she had begun to see all the decent and amazing things about him that she had not seen beforehand, when she was pushing him away.

"He's smart, sensitive, loyal, and brave" Astrid listed to herself, walking into the main room, pulling off her metal shoulder pads as she did so. "And he's kind and determined... Sweet, clumsy and goofy... in a good way" She sighed heavily at the way she was gushing over this and sat down heavily on the floor next to her Nadder, Blue. She kicked off her shoes and gently ran her fingers over her light blue scales.

"Can you believe me?" Astrid stated, shaking her head slightly. "I've never acted this lovesick in my entire life." She rolled her eyes slightly and let out a small breath.

Blue looked at her, with a expression of slight amusement on her face, and Astrid looked away from her, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's weird though, isn't it?" Astrid stated, determined to embarrass her Nadder too. "How I'm with Hiccup, and you're with Toothless"

She glanced back at Blue slyly, and saw she had achieved her goal, as her dragon seemed very interested in the beams on the ceiling, and Astrid felt that, if dragons could blush, Blue would be bright red. She grinned slightly and gently scratched Blue on the neck, causing her to let out a low croon, though it sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry Blue" Astrid smiled. "But its nice how things turned out, isn't it?" she stifled a yawn and stared up at the ceiling and her thoughts drifted back to a certain Viking. His long auburn hair (which she _loved _running her fingers through when they kissed), his bright forest green eyes which seemed to see all of her, not just who she tried to be, a fierce Viking warrior, but they saw all of her. He saw her strengths and her weaknesses, he saw her inside and out, and no-one had ever looked that deep inside of her before. She thought of his lopsided smile which made her stomach twist and her heart pound furiously, and the freckles that dotted his face, and the way his lips pressed into a firm line and his eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated and-

"Ugh!" Astrid groaned, running her hands down her face in exasperation. "What is wrong with me?"

Blue studied her in amusement before shaking her head and curling up in front of the fire once more, letting a happy purr escape.

"We're going out for a fly tomorrow" Astrid said suddenly, holding her hands out towards the fire to warm them up, and Blue opened an eye to look at her in interest. "With Hiccup and Toothless" Blue let out a low grumble and looked away, and Astrid fought back the urge to laugh. "Try to not distract Toothless too much this time okay?" she teased, causing Blue to open both eyes and glare at her, looking slightly flustered.

"I'm kidding" Astrid soothed, standing up with a smile. "You staying down here tonight? Or do you want to come upstairs?"

Blue regarded her for a long moment before slowly standing up and stretching out her legs. Astrid smiled and extinguished the fire, pressing a finger to her lips as she moved towards the stairs.

"Stay quiet" she murmured. "You know what my mum thinks of having you sleep in my room"

Blue rolled her eyes, indicating that she did, indeed, know what Astrid's mother thought of their sleeping arrangements. Astrid fought back a laugh at her dragons expression and quietly tip-toed up the stairs, Blue following dutifully and silently behind her. They slipped into Astrid's room and the blonde quickly prepared for bed, and pulled off the leather band she usually wore around her head. She set it down and climbed into her bed and smiled at Blue, who curled up beside her happily.

Astrid sighed slightly, staring up at her ceiling as her thoughts attempted to drift back to Hiccup. It was strange really, how every spare thinking moment she had seemed to be spent on him, and a part of her wondered how she really truly felt about him.

'_Do I love him?' _she wondered silently, and almost immediately, her cheeks coloured and her stomach clenched and she feel her heart practically bursting out of her chest.

"Yes" she gasped out, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe.

Yes. She loved him. She remembered how she'd felt they day she thought he'd died. She had only just begun to understand what she was feeling for him. She had felt he had been taken away from her, and the pain she had felt at that moment was crushing. She wanted nothing more than to just curl up on the ground and cry til no tears were left. She'd felt pain. Crushing, devastating pain. And when Toothless had opened his wings, and when Stoick had called out that his son was alive, she had never smiled so wide in her entire life. She had vowed to let him know exactly how she felt, and when he woke up back in Berk, seeing him there, grinning around at everyone, she had felt so tongue-tied and didn't know how she was going to say it. So she kissed him. In front of everyone. Gods, her cheeks burned more now that she thought about it.

She let out a muffled moan and let her head flop back onto her pillow, trying to force her cheeks to cool down. Blue glanced at her curiously but Astrid simply bit her lip to avoid letting her lips curve up into a smile.

"I love him" she mumbled, pressing her hand over her pounding heart. She turned on her side, hugging her pillow close to her and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, not noticing Blue's own smile as she too laid her head down.

'_It's about time she figured it out'_


	11. Loss

**Prompt: Danger, Arguments and Loss**

**A/N- Thanks to Future Aviator for the idea (which I loved) as it allows me to include more dark moments as well as fluff. Oh, and Aviator, I know you wanted this in Toothless's POV, but the ending half of it is in Hiccup's as it works better. Sorry D:**

**But oh my gods, you are all going to DESPISE me for this chapter.**

**I even hate myself.**

**DX**

**Disclaimer- No, we've been through this!**

"Oh gods, I'm late!"

Toothless blearily opened one eye from where he was currently situated on Hiccup's bedroom floor and looked up at his rider, feeling slightly irritated at being woken up by the shout.

'_Late for what?' _he grumbled, opening his mouth wide to let out a tired yawn.

"I have a mountain of things to get done in the shop today" Hiccup moaned, hopping around on one leg, trying to get ready.

Toothless sighed heavily, shaking his head at Hiccup's antics and stretched his body out, watching in brief amusement as the redhead lost his balance and toppled over onto the hard wooden floor with a loud groan.

'_Typical' _Toothless snorted, lowering his head so Hiccup could use it to pull himself up.

"Thanks buddy" Hiccup grimaced, pulling on his fur vest before sitting down on his bed and reaching for his prosthetic. Toothless sat and watched him for a moment, wondering briefly if there would be enough time for breakfast before they left.

Hiccup fastened his metal leg securely in place and stood, wincing lightly before quickly limping towards the door, pulling it open and heading downstairs. Toothless followed him and watched his rider warily as he scrambled for the door.

"Byedadgottagonotimeforfood!" Hiccup yelled to his father who glanced up at him questioningly before shaking his head, completely used to his son's odd ways.

'_Apparently there's no time for food' _Toothless grumbled, feeling irritable. He glanced hopefully over at Stoick who rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think about it"

Toothless shot him a disgusted look, before bounding out of the house after his clumsy human.

Hiccup stumbled into the forge and shot a sheepish grin at Gobber who was working on mending a sword. The blonde simply shook his head as Hiccup tied on his apron. Toothless made to follow Hiccup inside the small room, but Gobber quickly stood in his way.

"Oh no no no" he warned, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't forgotten what happened the last time you came in here"

'_Oh come on' _Toothless moaned in exasperation. What a great start to the day.

"Toothless, you can head up to the food hall. They'll be putting out the food for the dragons about now" Hiccup called, beginning to heat up the bellows.

'_Fine, fine' _Toothless mumbled, turning away from the forges to head down towards the large building where the teasing scent of fresh fish drifted from. His face brightened at the scent and he eagerly began to run, easily dodging the Vikings who had just begun to wake and start their daily business.

"Morning Toothless!"

Toothless skidded to a stop and turned to look at an overly happy Astrid grinning at him, riding harness thrown over her shoulder.

'_Kay, that's weird' _Toothless stated, slightly unnerved by how happy the Viking looked. _'But, good morning Astrid' _

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, glancing around for him.

Toothless nodded his head back towards the forges. _'Over there, working.' _

Astrid's forehead wrinkled slightly as a confused expression crossed her face. "He's working?" she mumbled. "But we've been planning this for weeks..."

'_Planning what?' _Toothless asked blankly, trying to resist the urge to go bolting over towards where the scent of fish originated.

Astrid pressed her lips together and her eyes narrowed, and Toothless felt a terrible sense of foreboding hit him. Hiccup was in deep trouble here. But, before he was able to worry about the wrath Hiccup was going to face from his girlfriend, Toothless needed some food. So, as Astrid turned and stormed away to the forge, Toothless quickly ambled towards his breakfast.

**(Linebreak)**

By the time Toothless began to make his way to the forge, it had seemed Astrid had already delivered her anger upon Hiccup, for he saw her storming down the hill towards him, her face flushed red in anger, and her teeth grit. His ears pressed back at how furious she looked at that moment, and fleetingly, a memory hit him.

'_Oh Odin' _Toothless groaned. _'Their date' _

Hiccup and Astrid had agreed upon going on a flying trip a week or so prior, and Hiccup had promised to cancel all the plans he had for working so they could spend the time together. He personally felt bad for the both of them. Astrid because she had been looking forward to this, and Hiccup because... well Hiccup hadn't been able to get off work, and was probably feeling bad about it.

'_He could have at least tried to get away' _Blue snapped, and Toothless turned to see her stood beside him, a saddle on her back.

'_It isn't his fault' _Toothless shot back, jumping to the immediate defence of his rider.

'_Then whose fault is it?' _Blue challenged, and Toothless glared at her, feeling irritation swarm over him suddenly. She needed to stay out of this.

"C'mon Blue" Astrid scowled, jumping up onto the Nadder's back as she crouched down. "Hiccup" she spat the name out. "Is too busy to fly today"

Toothless watched Blue take off into the air and soar away for a moment, feeling anger bubbling through his system. However, along with that anger was a sense of fleeting worry for the blonde and her dragon. He didn't know why, he just felt it would be better if they weren't alone today. Pushing back that thought however, he made his way to the forge and sat outside the window and glanced inside.

Hiccup had his lips pressed together and was attacking a red hot piece of metal with his hammer, looking angered and annoyed at the argument which inevitably took place between Astrid and him, but also, a hint of guilt was in his face as he dumped the metal into the slack tub with his tongs, causing a jet of steam to issue up from the water.

Toothless watched Hiccup warily, knowing that when Hiccup was in a bad mood, it was rare, and then it was probably best to let him cool off before trying to communicate with him.

"It's not even my fault!" Hiccup was saying angrily, pulling the metal from the slack tub and placing it on the wooden table. "I mean I-"he hesitated for a moment, his angry demeanour falling as a guilty expression took its place. "Yes it is my fault" he moaned, leaning against the wall heavily. "I totally forgot to ask Gobber for the time off..." he ran his hands over his face, looking totally defeated.

Toothless let out a low whine, his ears drooping slightly, and Hiccup glanced over at him with a heavy sigh.

"I suck, don't I?" he asked miserably, looking out of the window in the direction Astrid had left.

'_No you don't' _Toothless protested, feeling sorry for his forgetful human.

"That was a pretty rough argument ye had then Hiccup" Gobber noted, walking out of the back room with a sympathetic look at the redhead.

"One of our worst" Hiccup agreed, his shoulders slumped in a defeated motion.

Toothless caught Gobber's eye and silently pleaded to the older man, wanting nothing more than for Hiccup to get into the sky and make up with Astrid.

'_I hate seeing him down like this' _Toothless sighed, resting his head upon the windowsill, keeping his eyes locked on Gobber, who eventually sighed and shook his head.

"Go make it up to her" he instructed, and Hiccup turned to him in disbelief, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Wha-?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "But I have work to do" he reminded him, gesturing around him.

"I know" Gobber shrugged. "But I think I can let yer off, in the name of love an' all" he grinned slightly. "Go on Hiccup"

Hiccup's face broke out into a grin at that, and he quickly pulled his apron off, hanging it up and running into the back to grab his own riding harness.

"Thanks Gobber!" he said quickly, walking into the main area once again, attaching the harness vest into place. "I owe you one, really"

"I'll remember tha'" Gobber smirked, moving towards the bellows himself. "Trust me"

Hiccup grinned at him and quickly moved outside, looking around.

"Okay bud" he said, turning to Toothless. "Let's get your saddle and go after Astrid and Blue"

'_Sounds like a plan' _Toothless agreed.

**(Hiccup's POV)**

As he attached the saddle around Toothless's chest, Hiccup's mind drifted back to Astrid, and the way she had stormed into the shop, yelling about him working when he'd promised to get time off. At that precise moment, he'd had no idea what she was talking about, but then he remembered that he had actually promised that, and something along the lines of _'oh shit' _crossed his mind.

Hiccup felt bad, knowing he'd broke a promise to Astrid, which was something he'd never done before. But, it wasn't like he'd done it intentionally...He'd just been so overworked the past few days, that everything else had been pushed into the back of his mind. He had a feeling that this particular argument wasn't one he could just say sorry for; he'd have to make it up to her somehow.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face, causing Toothless to look up at him worriedly, his eyes asking a simple _'Are you alright?' _

"I'm fine" Hiccup murmured, pulling himself up onto the saddle. "But when Astrid's through with me, I can't guarantee I will be"

Toothless gave a small snort of agreement, and waited for Hiccup to shift his prosthetic fin into the correct position before taking off into the sky.

Hiccup closed his eyes with a small smile as they glided through the air, the wind gently winding through his hair, causing peace to wash over him. He could forget all of his troubles when he flew with Toothless, as if all his fears and worries were left behind on the ground. He opened his eyes, smiling wider now, confident that somehow, he would get Astrid to forgive him.

"Let's go buddy" he urged, and Toothless, sensing Hiccup's confidence, beat his wings harder, and the duo began to soar away from the village, both keeping their eyes open for their respective partners. Toothless began to circle the island, and Hiccup inwardly debated on what he was going to say to Astrid when he saw her.

He was snapped out of his musings however, as a loud shriek caught his attention, and the bright light of a fire could be seen in the distance.

"That's weird" Hiccup mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Let's go make sure everything's okay" he urged Toothless, and the dragon nodded, responding to his humans gentle tug on the reins, and shot towards the direction the fire and shriek had resounded from.

It wasn't uncommon for a dragon to go rogue. Hiccup had found that sometimes, a dragon didn't appreciate the other dragons having riders, that the dragon thought it was unnatural. That it was wrong. He'd faced rogues before, had managed to get them to flee away from Berk, never having to actually cause any lasting damage. (Not that he particularly wanted to)

Hiccup grimaced slightly as the dragon came into view and he saw that it was, indeed a rogue dragon, blasting fire in every direction, a wild look in it's eyes.

"Great" Hiccup sighed. "Just what we needed"

A flash of blue appeared in the corner of his eyes suddenly, and he turned, seeing Astrid and Blue flying past the rogue, baiting it. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly as he saw a jet of fire barely miss Astrid by an inch.

"Toothless" Hiccup urged, fighting back his panic. "Come ON!"

Toothless didn't need telling twice, and shot forwards, towards the rogue, Astrid and Blue.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled, and the blonde glanced over at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" he demanded, leaning forward slightly so Toothless could speed up. He saw her glare at him and open her mouth to say something, but a more pressing matter caught his attention. "ASTRID BEHIND YOU!" he bellowed.

Astrid turned and her eyes widened as she saw the tail heading straight towards her. She tried to dive away, but the tail slammed hard into her and Blue, sending the Nadder shooting backwards in the air, and sending Astrid hurtling down towards ground with a scream.

"HICCUP!"

"No!" Hiccup cried out, feeling pure terror radiate through him. "Toothless faster!" he begged as the Night Fury went into a steep dive and shot down towards the falling Viking. "GO!" he urged, as Astrid reached out a hand as she fell, in a desperate attempt to grab onto Toothless.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and shot right down towards her, reached out with his claws determinedly and..._missed._

"NO!" Hiccup bellowed, and he heard Toothless's horrified shriek as Astrid slipped from their grasp, her hand still reached out, an expression of terror on her face. Hiccup watched with a sickening feeling as she slammed into the ground, into the rocks below...Toothless never missed. No. No this couldn't be happening. It was just a bad dream. "Land" Hiccup heard himself gasp, unaware of the words coming out of his through. "Toothless, land!"

Toothless landed, his mouth slightly open as if he couldn't believe that he'd missed her. Hiccup pulled himself from the saddle and half ran, half stumbled to where Astrid fell, but nothing could prepare him for when he found her.

He let out a small cry as he saw her, lying brokenly on the ground, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Hiccup fell to his knees, his whole body trembling. All he could see was her body falling, reaching out for him...wanting him to save her. But he'd failed her.

Blue approached from behind him, letting out small whimpers directed to her mistress. Hiccup couldn't tear his eyes away from Astrid, and saw her faithful dragon slowly move towards her, and gently nudged her head with her own. She let out a loud, mournful cry when her mistress didn't stir, and Hiccup felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes.

Blue let out another wail and Toothless slowly approached her, and nudged her gently with his head, looking at Astrid's broken form with grief in his own eyes. Blue curled up by Astrid's feet, as she had always done at night, and Hiccup briefly wondered if she thought Astrid was just sleeping... the idea sparked hope inside of him, but he knew it was hopeless. Toothless laid his head beside Blue's gently, and the two of them let out identical mournful cries, and Hiccup was suddenly aware of the hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

He crawled towards her and gently eased her body into his arms, unable to hold back a heartbreaking sob as he stared down at her. Why was he such an idiot? Why couldn't he have just dropped his work and gone straight after her...they could have gone on their flight, and she would still be here... still smiling at him, still teasing him... still...alive.

"Astrid" Hiccup moaned, clumsily pressing his lips to her forehead as the salt from his tears burned his eyes. "Astrid, please wake up...I need you Astrid"

His soft mourning tears suddenly turned into full blown sobs as he realized what was happening. She was gone. She'd never blush, never give him one of her soft, teasing kisses, never hold his hand again...He'd lost her. And he had no-one but himself to blame.

He'd lost his world.

**A/N- Oh my GOD!**

**How cruel am I? DX Well, I was thinking that this could be AU... cos i like the idea of Astrid and Hiccup having kids and all that Jazz D: either that, or she somehow survived this fall and it just takes her a while to heal up... you tell me. **

**AU?**

**She survived?**


	12. Nightmare

**A/N- Okay, To satisfy EVERYONE, I'm making a short spin off story to my last oneshot where Astrid dies.**

**In this, Hiccup is just dreaming about it, but in the short story, it actually happened, but Astrid survives, and it focuses on Hiccup helping her to heal… so it will be a complete AstridxHiccup fluff-fest. If you don't have me on author alert but are interested, i'll let you all know when it's up.**

"ASTRID!"

Hiccup sat up in his bed, his breathing erratic and heavy, and his forest green eyes wide. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest, and he looking around at the still dark room. He was at home. He was asleep. It was a Nightmare.

But was it? It felt so real. Like a memory. Hiccup heard a soft groan next to him, and squinted in the dark to see two neon green eyes looking at him worriedly.

"I'm f-fine buddy" Hiccup tried to console, though the image of Astrid's broken and lifeless body haunted him even though he was awake. "Hey" he whispered, licking his lips slightly after noticing they were quite dry. "Nothing bad's happened to Astrid has it? I-I mean..." he trailed off as Toothless shook his head, and felt an overwhelming sense of relief hit him. He ran a hand down his face slowly and exhaled, pulling the covers off of him.

He'd had nightmares before. Fighting the Green Death was a common one, which often ended in him waking up sweating, the scars on his left stump of a leg stinging. But this was different. This time it was about Astrid. Losing Astrid... That was more terrifying than the recurring memory of losing his leg. He'd rather face the Green Death ten more times than lose her.

He felt Toothless nudged his arm gently and became aware that his whole body was trembling. He closed his eyes tiredly before reopening them and reaching out for his clothes and prosthetic leg and began to pull them on, trying to push the nightmare to the back of his mind.

"It was just dream" he told himself firmly. "Just a Nightmare. Astrid's alive, she isn't dead and it isn't your fault" He heard Toothless let out a low croon in agreement beside him, and cracked a small smile, reaching out to gently run his fingers over his dragon's scales. "Thanks bud" he mumbled, and stood up, limping out of his room and heading towards the stairs, with Toothless right behind him.

"Moring Hiccup" the redhead heard his father state wryly, as he tried to slip out of the house.

"Ah. Morning dad" Hiccup mumbled, his hand still resting on the doorknob.

"Where are you off so early?" Stoick pressed, pulling on his helmet as he stood up to glance critically at his son.

"Just... y'know" Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly. "Out..."

"I figured" Stoick stated, walking towards the door and his son. "Well whatever you do, try to stay out of trouble"

"Hey, dad, come on" Hiccup groaned, trying to force a smile onto his face. "I've got Toothless to help me out"

"Somehow that doesn't entirely reassure me" Stoick muttered, glancing over at Toothless who glared defiantly back at him.

"Dad, I'll be fine" Hiccup sighed, running his fingers through his hair slowly. "I'll see you later" and before his father could say another word, Hiccup walked out of the door. The sun had almost risen in the sky, and Hiccup silently made his way down the hill which his home resided on, slippingdown several times and cursing loudly.

By the fifth time he had managed to pull himself up, he had resorted onto holding onto Toothless's neck and slowly made his way down the hill, the sun having fully risen by the time they reached the base of the hill.

"And I thought walking up and down that thing was tiresome before" Hiccup mumbled to himself, feeling slightly irritable. "Thanks Toothless"

Toothless let out a low croon and followed Hiccup towards the forges, watching the redheaded boy walk inside and pull oh his apron. Hiccup sighed to himself once again, the image of Astrid's body still in clear focus within his mind.

"It was just a dream" he mumbled reassuringly to himself, his fingers gripping onto the table in an effort to steady himself. "It didn't happen"

He heard another low whine from behind him and turned, seeing Toothless watching him worriedly from the window. He forced a smile and limped over towards him, reaching out and pat his dragon on the snout.

"I'll be alright bud" he told him quietly. "How about you head off for some breakfast?"

Toothless stared at him warily before licking his cheek, causing Hiccup to wrinkle his nose slightly, but smile at him. Toothless gave him a gummy smile in return before turning and trotting away from the blacksmiths shop, and Hiccup let out a soft chuckle. Toothless always seemed to know a good way to cheer him up.

Trying to distract himself from the remains of the nightmare which seemed determined to torture him, Hiccup quickly pumped the fans of the bellows, heating up the coal before unrolling out a detailed sketch plan on the table before him. He nodded thoughtfully, but cringed almost immediately, pressing his fists against his forehead, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Damn" he hissed, trying to chase the image out of his head.

"Remember what day it was?" he heard a voice asking scathingly, and turned to see an irritated-looking Astrid stood at the window.

"Astrid" Hiccup breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from her face. This proved it. The dreams were just dreams. She was alive. He limped over to the window, his eyes taking in her features hungrily as if he'd never see her again.

"What?" Astrid asked, slightly confused by the intensity of his gaze.

"Nothing" Hiccup finally decided on answering, giving her a small smile instead. "What's up?"

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, as Astrid's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I knew you'd forgotten" she muttered, the anger of his gaze making Hiccup feel quite uncomfortable.

"Forgotten?" he muttered, and his eyes widened at a sudden realization. Oh Gods. The date...The nightmare had pushed it completely out of his head as he couldn't focus on anything else. "Oh Gods" Hiccup groaned, and pressed his lips together.

"Yeah" Astrid said sarcastically. "Nice of you to remember. Don't worry" she said this part bitterly, folding her arms over her chest. "I'll go by myself"

Hiccup's breath became erratic as this, as he fought at hyperventilation. Go alone? Astrid's motionless body floated into his mind's eye, and he let out a strangled noise, staring at Astrid as she turned to leave.

"No! No Astrid!" he cried desperately. He couldn't let her go. If she left alone she'd die. He felt raw panic rise inside of him and quickly sprinted outside, ignoring the dull pain being emitted from his leg stump.

Unsurprisingly, she ignored him and continued to walk away, her arms falling to her sides but his hands clenched into tight fists. Sensing she wasn't going to listen to reason, Hiccup reached out and grabbed onto her arm.

She turned, about to yell herself hoarse at him, but he quickly silenced what she was about to say by pressing his lips firmly against hers. He forced all his emotions into the kiss, his panic, his fears, but most of all the tried to convey the fact that he loved her. He didn't want to lose her.

He felt absolute relief hit him as Astrid relaxed in his arms, and felt more comfortable about moving his arms around her waist as her fingers tangled up into his hair as she responded to the kiss.

They pulled away after a few moments, and Astrid stared at him, her cheeks pink and her mouth slightly agape. He smiled wryly, understanding what she was thinking, it was the first time he'd initiated a kiss between them.

"I love you" he murmured softly, closing his eyes tiredly. It was true. He loved her more than anything, and the nightmare just made it obvious how easy it was to lose her, he wasn't going to take any chances... not this time. "I'll come with you...Just let me speak to Gobber"

"Alright" he heard Astrid relent, and opened his eyes to look at her. She was watching him with an almost curious look on her face. "I-I'll go wait with Blue then" she muttered, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She stepped back away from him, and her eyes softened.

"I love you too" she muttered, and immediately turned away, quickly running towards the direction from where she had come.

Hiccup grinned slightly, the weight of the Nightmare leaving him completely for the time being. She was safe. She was _alive. _And he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.


	13. Snowball Fight

**Prompt: Snowball Fight**

**A/N – Thanks to for the prompt!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC character XD nothing else. **

Toothless glanced disdainfully out of the window at the fluffy white balls which were falling out of the sky.

Snow. Ugh.

'_Looks like a good time to curl up by the fire' _he mused to himself, liking that idea more the longer he considered it.

He quietly headed towards the fire, and happily curled up, letting out a low grumble of satisfaction.

'_On a cold day' _he mused quietly _'there's nothing better than curling up inside or in front of a fire'. _He smiled at that thought and laid his head down on his paws, closing his eyes peacefully. His ear lifted up a fraction as he heard the front door open, and a gust of cold air blew into the room.

'_Hiccup' _he mumbled irritably. _'If that's you, hurry up and close the door'_

He felt a sudden cold missile hit him suddenly, and let out a small yelp as it melted on him, soaking his scales. He leapt up, turning towards the door with a murderous glare, only to see his human grinning impishly at him, wrapped in winter furs, a ball of snow held loosely in one hand.

Toothless's eyes narrowed into slits, and he glared suspiciously at his human, mistrusting the mischievous twinkle in the red-head's eyes, something he rarely saw, but had learned that when he did see it, it usually meant trouble for someone. In this case, it seemed trouble was heading in his own direction.

'_Don't you dare' _Toothless warned, lowering his body slightly, ready to pounce on his human if need-be.

Hiccup simply laughed and hurled the snowball at him, hitting him on the muzzle. Toothless growled and shook his head, trying to shake the moisture off as it melted.

'_You're dead!' _he growled, waving his hind quarters in the air, preparing to pounce. Hiccup simply laughed and half ran, half limped back outside. _'Does he really think he can outrun me?' _Toothless scoffed, rolling his neon green eyes. _'Stupid boy'_

He easily bounded out of the house, before cringing back slightly, still not partial to the icy cold air. He turned to see Hiccup begin to roll down the snowy hill which led to his home. The Night Fury moved closer to the edge of the hill, watching in quiet disbelief as Hiccup scrambled back up onto his feet before beginning to run once again.

'_Humans' _he thought in disbelief, slowly shaking his head. He growled suddenly, recalling what Hiccup had done to him. He narrowed his eyes in determination and immediately began to run full force down the hill, following the tracks which Hiccup had made.

'_When I get my paws on him' _Toothless said irritably. _'I'm going to stick him to an block of ice and let him float out to sea' _

He turned a corner, noting a second too late, that three more scents had joined Hiccup's. Four snowballs hit him directly in the face, and he fell back, shaking his head quickly. He opened his eyes after hearing laughter, to see Hiccup and Astrid stood opposite him, with Blue beside them, watching him in amusement.

"I can't believe you got him out" Astrid was saying to Hiccup, and Toothless noted that she too was wearing her winter furs.

"It was easy" Hiccup grinned. "I just threw a snowball at him and- AH!"

'_Whoops?' _Toothless said innocently, causing Blue to break into laughter. He laid his tail down beside him as Hiccup, now covered in snow, tried to brush the cold fluffy mass off of him, glaring at his best friend.

"Hilarious" he huffed, before grinning and scooping up another snowball. "Here!" he yelled, throwing the snowball straight at Toothless.

Toothless simply smirked before shooting a small ball of sapphire fire at the snowball, causing to to melt before coming close to hitting him. Hiccup and Astrid stared at him for a moment before exchanging wary glances.

'_And now' _Toothless growled, feeling triumphant. _'Payback time'_

"Oh Toothless, no! NO COME ON!" Hiccup yelled, struggling as Toothless picked him up by the scruff off his furs. "Astrid? A little help?"

"Sorry Hiccup" the blonde laughed, edging away from Toothless. "Every Viking for themselves!"

"Thanks" Hiccup groaned, still trying to escape Toothless's grip.

Toothless smirked and swung back his head, swinging it forwards before letting go of Hiccup, causing him to fly through the air and land in a large pile of snow, being partially buried. He heard Astrid's laughter and turned to see Blue quickly hiding from him. Astrid's laugh turned nervous as Toothless began edging towards her.

"Uh...Hiccup?" Astrid tried, backing away from the Night Fury.

"Oh no Astrid" Toothless heard from behind him, and presumed that Hiccup had unburied himself from the snow and was now dusting himself off. "It's every Viking for themselves"

Astrid gave him a heated glare, and Toothless grinned, scooping up a large amount of snow with his tail before dumping it unceremoniously on her head.

'_That should cool you off' _he snorted, amused.

Astrid groaned loudly, shaking the snow out of her hair before glaring at Hiccup, who was laughing heartily at her misfortune.

"You are so dead" she smirked, running towards him.

"Oh Thor!" Hiccup yelped, turning to run, but was tackled into the snow before he had the chance. Toothless watched them roll around for a moment before Astrid finally sat on him, looking triumphant. He sense Blue sit down beside him and hid a smirk, subtly scooping up a small amount of snow with his tail.

'_They look like they're having fun' _Blue said approvingly, shaking out her wings slightly. _'Though I don't see the appeal...Rolling around in that stuff. Much to cold for m- OH!'_

Toothless chuckled heartily as Blue shook the sudden pile of snow which had been launched off of her, away from her body. She turned to glare at Toothless accusingly, who has a glint similar to Hiccup's own in his eyes.

'_It isn't that bad' _he said teasingly, before bouncing off once more to bury his human in the snow.


	14. Stoick's Dragon

**Prompt: Stoick tries to ride a dragon **

**A/N- Okay. I started this AGES ago, but it's been rotting in my 'in progress' file for like several weeks and I just finished it now XD enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- Nope**

"Come on dad!" Hiccup enthused, a teasing grin on his face. "You're the chief, you've gotta show a good example to the village by doing this"

"You're the dragon trainer Hiccup" Stoick said warily, glaring at the Monstrous Nightmare opposite him, which was stood beside Toothless, staring at him expectantly. "You fly them, not me"

"Come on dad, tell me you're not scared" Hiccup teased, looking over at Toothless, who was surveying the scene in slight amusement. "What do you think buddy? Think my dad's scared of riding a dragon?"

'_Of course he is' _Toothless smirked, nodding at Hiccup to confirm it.

'_What does he think I'm going to do?' _The Nightmare asked Toothless in indignation. _'Eat him?' _

'_Most probably' _Toothless agreed in a cheerful tone, ignoring the glare Stoick was giving him for implying he was scared.

"I am NOT scared" Stoick growled, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "I just don't… trust the beasts is all"

"If your scrawny fishbone of a son can do it, I'm sure you can" Hiccup drawled, gesturing to himself. "And I only have one leg. Be grateful you don't have to control your dragon the way I have to control Toothless"

'_Is that a problem?' _Toothless asked, staring at Hiccup suspiciously.

"Not that I mind" Hiccup backtracked. "But it's easy. Really. And you're going to have to fly one sometime, so why not now?"

Stoick let out a low groan at the stubbornness in his sons face. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" he asked, sounding severely exasperated.

"No, not really" Hiccup shrugged, limping towards the Nightmare to saddle it up. He stroked it gently on the snout and it let out a low happy croon.

'_That feels nice' _it rumbled, closing its eyes, and Toothless fought back a surge of jealously, glaring at Stoick in an intimidating motion.

'_If you don't get on it willingly, I'll force you on it' _He growled, narrowing his eyes. Stoick glared back defiantly, but eventually sighed, as if resigned to what he had to do.

"Fine" he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'll get on the damn thing, but once only Hiccup!"

"Sure, sure" Hiccup said eagerly, securely fastening the saddle around the Nightmare. "Just one time."

'_That's more like it' _Toothless nodded approvingly, moving to sit by Hiccup when the younger red-head stepped back, and they both turned towards Stoick, who was staring at the larger dragon like he wanted nothing less than to be away from here.

"It's not hard" Hiccup promised. "Your dragon does most of the work... you just intervene if you want to change direction. To do that you just pull on this part here" he gestured to the dragons' reigns, and Stoick watched him in apprehension.

'_Oh this should be good' _Toothless thought with a smirk, keeping his eyes locked on Stoick and noticing how tense the man seemed. _'I've never seen him so nervous' _

The Nightmare seemed to be able to sense the older Vikings slight nerves and looked apprehensive himself.

_Í'm not sure about this' _The Nightmare said slowly, glancing edgily at Stoick. _'It just seems like a bad idea'_

'_Oh don't be stupid' _Toothless scoffed, being in high spirits now that Hiccup wasn't stroking the Nightmare. _'Just relax'_

'_Easy for you to say' _

"Okay dad, climb on!"

"Ah, Hiccup. I just realized that there's something important I need to do so if you'll excuse me..."

'_Oh no you don't' _Toothless growled, shooting a small fireball at Stoick's feet, causing him to step back and glare at Toothless in irritation.

"Why you-"He began angrily.

"Okay!" Hiccup interrupted quickly, trying to pull his father's arm. "Moving on...Just try it dad. Trust me"

Stoick merely sighed, seeing that his son was adamant about this, and slowly approached the Nightmare, who shifted slightly as he approached. "Uh...Nice...dragon?" he offered slowly, moving to pull himself up onto the saddle, though he looked extremely uncomfortable.

Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other and then quickly looked away, trying to hide the smiles of amusement which had appeared on their faces.

"Okay dad!" Hiccup called in a strained voice, trying to hide a laugh. His father had gotten himself awkwardly settled in the saddle and seemed a little lost as to what to do next. "Just take hold of the reins and then guide him" he glanced back at Toothless. "Tell him to go buddy"

"Hiccup i'm still no sur-"

'_Go!' _Toothless commanded at the Nightmare, and it took off into the sky.

"Well would you look at him, he's actually doing alright" Hiccup said in surprise, watching his father fly with the Nightmare. His eyes widened suddenly as a loud _bang _echoed around the village. Hiccup winced and bit his lip. "Oooh..."

"HICCUP!"

"Maybe my dad was right, he is better suited for the ground" Hiccup mumbled, and quickly turned to limp away, an amused Toothless following him.


	15. Hunting for Fish

**Prompt: Hunting for Fish**

**A/N- For this one shot, I combined two prompts together, simply because they were similar to each other. **

**Hiccup and Toothless Hunting- **

**Fishing Lesson- ****phalalcrocorax (Deviantart)**

**Which ultimately makes hunting for fish XD**

**Thanks to you two! **

"Okay Toothless… Steady… Steady…." Hiccup said slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Toothless fought back to the urge to roll his eyes at his humans pointless prompting. As if he didn't know how to hunt already. He'd been retrieving his own food for as long as he could remember, as he had never taken anything from the Vikings back in the days of the raids.

"Now!" Hiccup hissed, tightening his grip so he didn't accidentally let go and cause a variety of problems.

'_Now?' _Toothless scoffed, ignoring his riders command. _'I don't think so. It would be more efficient to wait a few more seconds'_

"Toothless? Uh… Buddy?"

Toothless ignored Hiccup and stared intently at the water, waiting for the opportune moment. Humans really shouldn't question his superior hunting techniques as it was built into his system as a survival instinct. He glided forward silently, until a movement caught his eye. _'Perfect'_

"Okay Toothless" Hiccup huffed, sounding faintly irritated that Toothless hadn't followed his commands. "If this is going to work, you need to follow my o-Gah!"

Toothless dived, ignoring Hiccup's shout of surprise and folded in his wings, allowing himself to fall into the water with grace. Hiccup however, wasn't prepared for this and had to cling onto the reigns and saddle so he wasn't thrown off as the force of the water hit him.

Toothless angled upwards suddenly and shot up out of the water, spinning in a circle as he climbed upwards to shake off the water droplets.

"TOOOOOTHLESSSSSS!" Hiccup bellowed, trying to make sense of the spinning and blurred shapes around him as they hurtled through the air.

Toothless levelled out, amusement evident in his face as he swallowed down a large cod.

'_That was fun' _he said enthusiastically. _'Let's do that again!' _he glanced down at the water again, trying to find more fish he could catch.

"I think… That's enough hunting from the sky for one day" Hiccup mumbled with a groan, closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt to steady his vision. "Why don't we try ground fishing?"

'_Ground fishing?' _Toothless repeated sceptically. _'That doesn't sound nearly as fun as sky fishing' _

"Toothless" Hiccup groaned, seeing that his dragon didn't seem too willing to follow his orders. "Come on... down"

'_Oh fine' _Toothless grumbled irritably, swooping downwards to land on solid ground. He felt Hiccup stumble off of his back, and saw the small glare aimed at him, but kept a relatively innocent expression on his face, widening his eyes for effect.

"Stupid dragon" Hiccup muttered, rolling his eyes, and Toothless grinned slyly. "Okay Toothless, wait here and i'll be right back with the fishing supplies. Try to behave?"

'_When do I ever not behave?' _Toothless asked indignantly, wondering if he should be insulted.

Hiccup sighed and simply shook his head, turning to limp back towards his home.

**(Linebreak)**

'_Ground fishing is SO boring!' _Toothless moaned, his ears drooping slightly.

Hiccup was sat idly with the fishing pole held lightly in his hands, just as bored at Toothless felt, though the Night Fury knew his human wouldn't admit that. How Hiccup could prefer this to sky fishing, he didn't know. But Hiccup had deemed this version 'safer'

'_Yeah' _Toothless grumbled. _'And boring' _

He glanced up, only half interested at Hiccup seemed to get a bite. He pulled back on the rod, and Toothless briefly wondered if he should grab the back of Hiccup's tunic and help pull, just in case Hiccup was pulled into the water.

But, Hiccup pulled back hard enough on the rod that the fish came willingly enough out of the water.

"There, ya see?" Hiccup said, trying to be enthusiastic but failing miserably. "First catch!"

'_Super' _Toothless snorted.

Hiccup sighed and pulled the fish off of the hook, placing it in the basket, much to Toothless's surprise.

'_What are you doing? Just eat it now, it's a whole lot easier!' _he sighed, shaking his head. Humans were truly a strange species. He was unsure if he would actually ever understand them, though he highly doubted he would. He glanced down at the fish in the basket and glanced around silently. Well if Hiccup wasn't to eat it... he would.

Whilst the redhead's back was turned, and he was focusing on his... fishing, (for lack of a better word) Toothless dipped his head into the woven basket and pulled out the fish, silently beginning to chew on it.

'_Well the fish still taste good' _Toothless finally decided as he swallowed it. _'It's just a boring way to catch them' _

He watched, still uninterested at Hiccup pulled back to reveal another fish, and wondered where the Hel the challenge was. It just seemed so... time consuming. He could catch fish faster than this any day. Thor, sometimes he just missed flying for the hunt. He grabbed the fish Hiccup had dropped into the basket and began to eat that too, trying to swallow before Hiccup turned around.

Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

Hiccup turned, mouth open slightly as though he was about to deliver another speech about how 'fun' ground fishing was, until he saw half of the fish protruding from Toothless's mouth.

"Toothless, how did you-"He glanced down at the woven basket next to him and his eyes narrowed when he saw it was empty. "TOOTHLESS!"

'_What?' _Toothless asked innocently, swallowing the rest of the fish. _'Do you want me to apologize? I can, but to mean it, I'd have to regret it... and I don't' _

"You just- I can't bel- UGH!" Hiccup groaned, putting his fishing pole beside him. Toothless briefly wondered if Hiccup had suddenly realized what Stoick must have felt like, trying to teach him new things. "Let's just leave it for today" Hiccup sighed, slowly standing up. "I give up"

'_Good' _Toothless grinned, standing up and stretching his legs out.

"I am never taking you fishing again"


	16. Mothers

**Here I am again! Sadly i've been neglecting this story D: all of my stories actually, BUT Christmas break is almost here so whoop! 2 weeks of freedom to write!**

**Speaking of Christmas, guess what i'm getting? Crayons and a colouring book, playdoh, a space invaders bed cover, a zombie doll house and a nerfgun! BE JEALOUS! XD no really, i am... plus normal stuff like DVD's and Books. I also bought myself how to train your dragon the book as a gift to myself x3 and one of my friends are gonna buy the next two. Happy days! :D **

**Anyway... I hope you guys all have a Merry Christmas and i hope you had a happy Hanukkah to jewish people out there.. i think it ends today?**

**Either way :D YAY CHRISTMAS.**

**On a different note, this one shot has nothing to do with Christmas. Sorry XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! DX**

Berk was simply an island of Vikings. Plain and simple… well, now that the dragons had moved in, it was an island of Vikings and Dragons. Toothless could easily understand relationships within the dragon community, you found a mate and then you had offspring and then protected and nurtured them until they were old enough to take care of themselves. And usually, the offspring tended to get along and had good relationships with their parents. It was a simple process really…That's why Toothless found the Viking relationships to be quite curious.

Take the Thornston twins for example. Toothless could tell easily that the two of them did in fact care about each other, but he saw that they had to hide it with fights and arguments, and that confused him. Was it the Viking way to hide the love you felt for your family? That brought him back to Hiccup and his sire. Things had been improving between the two of them, but Toothless still couldn't comprehend why their relationship was so strained.

Toothless glanced around at the houses, where the Vikings were taking care of their daily business, and something struck him. All the other Vikings in Hiccup's group of friends had mothers… Yet Hiccup didn't. The Night Fury's ears moved back slightly as he considered this, and he wondered what had happened to her. Why had she left before her offspring was ready to take care of himself? Hiccup had never spoken about his mother, not even to Toothless, and the dragon felt ashamed that he was supposed to be the boys best friend but he had not even attempted to discover the reasoning behind his mothers disappearance.

"Hey bud" Hiccup said from behind him, and Toothless glance in his direction in surprise. Hiccup grinned at him and sat down beside him, lightly patting his flank.

'_Hello Hiccup' _Toothless greeted, giving the red-head a hearty lick on the cheek, which earned him a loud groan of disgust, but also amusement.

"Oh gee, thanks bud" he joked, wiping the saliva off of his face. "What are you doing out here?"

Toothless stared at him for a moment then glanced over to where Ruffnut and Astrid were with their mothers, who were attempting, Toothless guessed, to teach them the ways of the Viking women. Hiccup followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What about Astrid and Ruff?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

'_No, not them' _Toothless sighed, and suddenly felt irritated. Not being able to communicate properly with Hiccup was something he genuinely hated. He shook his head to signify no to the Viking beside him, and Hiccup looked thoughtful again.

"Their mothers?" he asked after a brief moment of silence, and Toothless nodded and stared at him expectantly, and understanding dawned on Hiccup's face. "Oh, you want to know why I don't have a mother?"

'_If that's alright' _Toothless replied, nodding his head.

Hiccup stayed silent for a moment, and eventually he sighed. Toothless sense he was bracing himself for a hard story to tell, so sat up a little straighter, placing his undivided attention onto him.

"I was eight years old" Hiccup began, and his eyes were unfocused, as if he were reliving the memory. "There was a dragon raid, you were probably there fetching food for the green death, and I had just gone to bed… well…the raid woke me up, and my mother, Valhallarama came into my room to tell me to stay in the house and to not leave it, and then she ran out to help. Well…At that time, I was too excited and I wanted to be just like my mother and my dad, I wanted to fight dragons and be a real Viking… So I snuck out"

Toothless could see it plainly. A smaller (was that possible with him?), eight year old Hiccup slipping away from his parents protective grasp…This would not end well. He lightly nudged Hiccup with his head, and the young Viking smiled weakly at him, though he seemed to be feeling better by letting this out.

"I went straight for the forges" Hiccup said quietly, and ran his fingers through his hair. "But I was intercepted." He winced at the memory, and gestured to the scar on his chin. "That's how I got this. It probably would have finished me off… but my mother showed up. She fought the dragon and she managed to kill it, but not before it got her"

Toothless felt his eyes widen slightly, and he felt awful for having asked about her.

'_I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't know' _He crooned, lightly nudging his rider. Hiccup patted him on the head silently, and then he continued.

"My dad was so angry, and upset. He blamed me for a long time and I just… that's why things were so strained between us. We never fully got over it." He sighed heavily. "but I like to think that she's in Valhalla or in Fólkvangr, watching over me…I hope to see her again one day"

'_You will' _Toothless tried to assure him, resting his head onto Hiccup's lap. _'Odin and Freyja will most definitely choose you to go to their realms. Especially Freyja, she has a soft spot for you' _

"I do miss her though" Hiccup said thoughtfully, and sighed once again, lightly running his fingers over Toothless's scales. "Sometimes I'm scared that she wouldn't be proud of me, because I befriended the creature's who killed her…"

'_That's why old red-beard hated dragons so much' _Toothless stated, thinking of Hiccup's father. _'It's more understandable now' _

Hiccup smiled lightly, leaning back in the grass. "I wonder what happened to your mother…" he mused outloud, staring up at the clouds.

Toothless sat up and also stared up at the clouds, remembering the day he and his siblings had left their mother.

'_Me too' _he said quietly. He closed his eyes, remembering the day he was separated from them, the day he had first heard the green death's call. It was the last time he had ever seen them. _'But I guess I'll never know' _


	17. Proposal

**Two in one day! You lucky dragon tamers you! x3 Thanks to both Mary Penelope and for the prompt ideas. I hope this is satisfactory! **

**Disclaimer- No DX**

"I tell you bud! There's nothing better than flying through the air on a day like this!" Hiccup smiled, shifting slightly so Toothless would bank left. The Night Fury nodded as if agreeing with him, and Hiccup chuckled lightly. He had most certainly changed a lot over the course of three years, as he had finally reached his growth spurt and was proud to say he was indeed now taller than Astrid. His hair was a little longer and shaggier, but still retained the boyish charm which made Hiccup, well…Hiccup. He had made many adjustments to his prosthetic leg and never seemed to stop working on it, making it more advanced and more comfortable each and every day. He had also gained some muscle, making him less of a scrawny fishbone and giving him the physique of a man.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw something glinting as the light hit it. No…it was several somethings, glittering and shining in the sun.

"Hey, Toothless" he said immediately, staring down at the cave in which they were held. "Head down there will you? There's something I want to see"

Toothless glanced back at him in confusion, but eventually shrugged his shoulders and went into a dive, gliding a few centimetres above the ocean before flying upwards and landing at the cave entrance.

Hiccup pulled himself from Toothless's back and walks inside the cove slowly, looking around just as the clouds covered up the sun, blocking the light to the cave.

"There's nothing in here" Hiccup said after a moment of looking around. "It must have just been my imagination, c'mon buddy"

He was about to turn and walk to Toothless when the sun broke through the clouds and shined directly into the cave. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly at the sight before him, and his mouth fell open.

"Holy Thor…"

**(Linebreak)**

Hiccup walked into his house silently, still lost in thought about the discovery he had made earlier, and was startled when his father's hand struck him jovially on the back, and he stumbled forward, though not as much as he would have done several years before.

"Ugh…Hey dad" Hiccup greeted, rubbing his shoulder with a wince.

"I have some news" Stoick told him in a matter of fact voice, and Hiccup raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh oh" he drawled, knowing that his father saying that could only mean bad news.

"I've arranged for you to be married" Stoick told him without hesitation, and Hiccup's mouth fell open in shock.

"Wha- you ju- huh?" he stammered, and Stoick shook his head. "Who?" Hiccup finally managed to choke out.

"Astrid" Stoick replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Her parents and I agreed on it, and it would be very beneficial for the both of our families"

"Does Astrid know?" Hiccup asked hoarsely, his eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Not yet" Stoick replied, and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just- I don't want her to feel forced into it" Hiccup mumbled, and glanced up at his father. "Could you tell her parents to wait, and let me ask her to marry me?"

Stoick stared at him questioningly, but slowly nodded. "If that's what you want…"

"Please" Hiccup said quietly. "Excuse me" he nodded his head and headed up to his room without another word.

**-Two days later-**

"Where are you taking me?" Astrid questioned from her position behind Hiccup on Toothless's back.

"You'll see" Hicup replied, thanking the gods that today was a sunny day. Astrid raised an eyebrow but didn't question him ,and instead slipped her arms around his waist, causing him to freeze slightly and blush, still not being used to the feeling of having her so close to him.

Astrid had changed significantly over the three years too. She was indeed now shorter than Hiccup, a fact which irked her slightly, but her body had matured and grown more and she now had the figure of an attractive young woman, something Hiccup was trying to ignore as of late for his own sanity.

Toothless landed outside the cave which Hiccup had found, and Astrid allowed him to help her get off Toothless's back.

"Okay... So where to next?" Astrid asked, blowing her fringe out of her eye slightly.

"In here" Hiccup urged her and stepped inside the cave as the light shone inside. Astrid's eyes widened slightly as she stared around in slight awe. The whole cave was filled with crystals embedded into the walls, and as the light reflected off them, they shone and glittered magnificently.

"Hiccup" Astrid breathed. "This is…This is incredible!" she turned around to face him and turned to see him staring at her nervously. "What?" she asked, confusion in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Astrid" Hiccup began and took a deep breath. "I know what I'm about to do is unusual and unheard of, but I received permission to do it, and I hope you'll be okay with it too…" He hesitated and got down on one knee, not really understanding why he did so, but knowing that it felt right. He slipped his hand into his pocket and hesitantly pulled out a silver band which had a light blue sapphire, most certainly taken from the cave itself shaped and built into the ring. "W-Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he stammered, and suddenly wanted to bury himself in the ground.

Astrid stared at him, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape. She had no idea that this was what Hiccup wanted to ask her, and her heart began to beat rapidly. He was given permission for this? So that meant his father and her parents had agreed to this. "U-Um" she began, cursing herself for stammering and sounding so weak. "I uh-"

"It's okay" Hiccup said miserably, standing up and feeling like a complete idiot. "I just thought it'd feel right doing it like this instead of us being forced into marriage…"

"Shut up" Astrid scowled, punching him in the arm, causing him to wince and stare at her in surprise. "Of course I'll marry you…" she mumbled and kissed him fiercely, causing him to almost stagger back in shock. She pulled away and lightly plucked the ring away from him, slipping it onto her index finger, where she admired it for a moment before smiling at him. "You really are something" she sighed, shaking her head. "First to ride a dragon and first to actually ask your girlfriend to marry you, instead of being forced into it"

Hiccup grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm one of a kind"

Astrid stared down at the ring, the sunlight reflecting off the glowing crystal, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You certainly are…"


	18. Bagpipes

**Prompt: Bagpipes**

**A/N- Yay prompt XD Oh… and for those who have given me holiday prompts, I'm sorry I couldn't get those done DX very busy last year and I will be this year too /: Feel free to give me prompts, but I can't guarantee they'll be done immediately.**

**Prompt given by: Goth_of_whoville on DA**

It was widely agreed throughout Berk that Hiccup was the most artistic and most intelligent Haddock, simply because being artistic and intelligent weren't really signs of raw vikingness, and as we all know, Hiccup wasn't the epitome of a Viking warrior.

However, that didn't stop one Stoick the Vast from trying to bring out his own artistic and musical side, though no-one was more surprised, or in fact amused as his son.

"So…What it is?" Hiccup asked, hiding a smile as he stared down at the… thing his father had created.

"It's an instrument" Stoick said gruffly, looking slightly embarrassed. He wasn't one to make instruments, or anything at all really, but this had struck him rather suddenly, and he was eager to try it out. After all, Hiccup had to get his talents from somewhere right? Maybe Stoick was just good at hiding it.

Hiccup stared at the large instrument held under his fathers arm and tried to distinguish what it was. A large bag with what appeared to be a long thin mouth piece sticking out of it was the first thing he saw, along with what looked like a drone or two and a chanter. Overall, Hiccup was quite impressed that his father could make those things. He wasn't certain if the thing would work… but he was still impressed, and of course surprised.

"Can you play it?" Hiccup asked, wondering if he should regret it when he saw a momentary gleam in Stoick's eye.

"Of course I can" Stoick said firmly. "Listen"

Hiccup stood patiently, leaning against the frame of the doorway, a look of interest on his face as Stoick pressed his fingers over the chanter and took the mouth piece into his mouth, still holding the bag part underneath his arm. He took a deep breath and began to play it, and Hiccup suddenly resisted the urge to cover his ears.

It wasn't necessarily a _bad _sound… It was just loud and currently lacked much of a tune. Stoick seemed oblivious to his son's discomfort however and continued to play, not noticing Hiccup slowly sneaking towards the door, resisting the temptation to simply run for it and escape the noise.

Once outside, he caught sight of Toothless, who was covering his larger ears with his front legs, looking aghast at the noise which was coming from inside the Haddock home.

'_What on earth is THAT?' _he moaned in discomfort, shaking his head. _'Make it stop!'_

Hiccup gently ran his hand over Toothless's head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry bud" he sighed. "My dad decided to find his creative side"

'_Tell him he should lose it' _Toothless muttered with a growl, trying to block out the noise.

"He's playing a bit too loud for me to tell him anything at the moment" Hiccup admitted, wincing as a particularly loud note rang out from the hut.

'_I'll tell him' _Toothless growled, standing up with narrowed eyes. _'I'll force him to stop using that… thing!' _

Stoick eventually played the last note and pulled the mouthpiece away, looking pleased with himself. "So what do you think Hiccup?" he asked proudly, and then glanced around in confusion. "Hiccup?" he sighed upon seeing his son had disappeared and placed the bagpipes down as Toothless walked into the house, his eyes narrowed.

Stoick turned, just about to walk up the stairs when he heard a low growl. He turned in confusion and saw his son's Nightfury glaring in what appeared to be hatred at his bagpipes, and with a start, he saw the beasts mouth open and before he could yell 'By Thor's saggy underpants! Stop!' or something along those lines, the Nightfury had already how a ball of blue flames at his beloved creation.

Outside, Hiccup was striking up a conversation with Astrid, who was grooming Blue when he heard a dragonish chuckle. He turned and saw Toothless bounding out of the house, a devilish smile on his face.

"Toothless" Hiccup said sharply. "What'd you d-"

"HICCUP!"

"…Thanks Toothless"


	19. Equations

**Oh Hey HTTYD fandom! Remember me? No probably not! It's been a while, hasn't it? ^^ I was reading through my old oneshots of this and I felt bad, like i'd been neglecting it, which isn't fair since I still love HTTYD D: I've just been very preoccupied with other projects lately. What? Oh just Studio Ghibli films, Portal & Portal 2, annnnd my Harry Potter Series..**

**But. I'm back. I don't know how long for, but i'm back! **

**So I figured i'd drag myself back into the fandom with something simple, A prompt from Windsurf!**

**Prompt: Hiccup is figuring out some mathematical equations whilst he invents, and Toothless is curious. **

Hiccup dragged his fingers through his messy red hair in a sort of agitated manner, wrinkling his nose slightly as he stared down at the parchment before him. A small exhale broke through his lips and he irritable crossed out an equation he had written with his pencil, feeling a bubble of annoyance rise up inside of him for what seemed like that seventh time that morning.

Hiccup's equations never made sense to anybody except Hiccup of course. None of the other villagers, (if Hiccup would even let them glimpse at his work, he was very secretive with his inventions) had any inkling as to what the strange numbers and letters meant. All they seemed to do was irritate the heir to the tribe beyond reason.

"No, no." Hiccup muttered as he hurriedly scribbled down what he had just written. "That wouldn't work at all...The span would be much too short..." Lost in his thoughts, Hiccup pulled another piece of parchment from under his current piece and made a quick change to the sketch he had been working on. His eyebrows furrowed in complete concentration as he considered how his newest contraption could possibly work. "I know it'll work," he tried to pacify himself. "I just need to figure out the right measurements."

From the corner of the forge within the room Hiccup was working, Toothless stared at his rider intently, feeling both amusement and irritation wash over him like a wave. The amusement he could understand, sometimes, watching Hiccup get so frustrated over a project was funny, especially when Hiccup would throw his hands up in the air in a form of exasperation before allowing his head to smack against the table. Those moments were funny, but the irritation, that was the emotion bothering him most at the moment.

_'Why do I feel like this?' _He pondered to himself, tilting his great head to the side slightly as he watched Hiccup curse under his breath before frantically scribbling something out on his parchment. _'It's not as if Hiccup hasn't gotten angry over a project before...' _he paused for a moment, and moved forward lightly nudging Hiccup's hand with his head.

"Not now Toothless." Hiccup mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from his parchment, and his hand clumsily patted Toothless on the snout before it moved back to shifting parchment around. Toothless growled slightly, narrowing his eyes at his rider. Oh he understand the irritation now all right. Hiccup hadn't even looked at him all day, he was too immersed in his newest project. He hadn't even told Toothless what it was, and he ALWAYS told Toothless what he was working on. Hiccup had barely spoken to him at all, and to top it all off, they had not even gone flying this morning! Enough was enough in Toothless's eyes. He wanted Hiccup's attention, and he was quite determined he would get it.

_'Enough is enough'. _The Nightfury thought in determination, glancing Over Hiccup's shoulder at the mess of words and scribbled his human was getting so worked over. _'You need a break, and to be honest, I want attention, so we're both going to get what we want!'_

Toothless lightly nudged his head against Hiccup's one more time, trying to get Hiccup to willingly show him affection before he decided to put his devilish plan into action. He saw a twitch of a smile form on his human's face, but it quickly faded as Hiccup looked down at the parchment again, and he heaved a heavy sigh, dragging a hand down his face slowly.

"I'm never going to get this done..." he muttered, closing his forest green eyes in a tired manner, resting his elbows on the table before pressing his fists against his eyes, letting out a breath in a slow hiss. Toothless stared down at the parchment Hiccup had been painstakingly working on and felt a small growl rise in his throat. This was the cause of his riders negligence. Clearly this parchment, this whole project was just an interference, it could be of no use to the scrawny, already tired boy. His ears flattened against his head, and his neon eyes narrowed into slits, staring at the parchment as if it was his prey. He waved his hindquarters in the air slightly before baring his teeth and grasping onto the parchment with them, dragging the work Hiccup had struggled over right from underneath him. Hiccup's elbows slipped at the sudden jolt of movement and he was rocked forward with a cry of surprise, smacking his forehead onto the table with a loud groan of pain.

Hiccup cursed loudly, pressing his palms against his now red forehead with a slight grunt of pain, and turned to glare at Toothless who was now edging out of the forge the paper's in his mouth. His eyes narrowed and he scrambled up from his seat, almost stumbling as he did so.

"Toothless!" he cried, and the dragon stopped, looking up at him with wide, innocent green eyes. Of course Hiccup never bought his dragon's innocent act. In fact, whenever Toothless tried to look innocent, Hiccup was even more certain that Toothless had done something he shouldn't have. "Toothless, give me the papers!"

Hiccup stifled a groan as he saw the Nightfury's lips curve up into a mocking, dragonish smirk. He seemed to growl in an almost playful manner, and turned, bounding out of the forge and into the rare sunshine of Berk outside. Hiccup cursed and started after Toothless, only to trip and stumble over his stool in the process. He waved his arms in mid-air, trying to regain his balance, and then took off after Toothless, limping slightly on his prosthetic leg.

Toothless was hardly able to contain his glee as he bounded out of the forge and into fresh air. He glanced behind him to see Hiccup stumbling out of the forge behind him, squinting at the sudden sunlight, and he felt amusement wash over him once again.

_'That's right hatchling,' _he stated in a cheerful voice, using his old nickname for the boy. _'Time to get some sunlight!'_

He turned, dropping the papers on the ground and stared at Hiccup as he approached, keeping the sly smirk on his face as he did so. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he tried to stare Toothless down, but Toothless simply snorted at his attempt, moving forward to lie on the papers, stretching his legs out with a small yawn.

_'You'll have to do better than that!' _He thought smugly as Hiccup sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. The red-head sat down beside him, and lightly ran his fingers over the scales on his neck, causing Toothless to let out a small hum of appreciation. _'Finally...'_

Hiccup smiled at Toothless's obvious pleasure, and he glanced up at the sky, spotting some of the other dragon riders flying around, enjoying the good weather. He sighed, glancing at where his papers would be lying underneath Toothless's stomach, and then he glanced at the serene, peaceful expression on his face, and he chuckle to himself, though a small twinge of guilt hit him as he realized how he had been neglecting Toothless lately. He had become so wrapped up in his work, he had forgotten all else.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup stated suddenly, and Toothless looked at him, curiosity taking over his expression. Hiccup grinned slightly and looked up at the sky. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Toothless's sudden exuberant lick on the cheek gave Hiccup the exact answer he had expected, and he groaned, wiping his cheek rigorously, though he was laughing. "Gross!"

_'That's your punishment' _Toothless huffed, pulling himself up. _'Now let's fly!'_

Hiccup grinned and pulled out his papers from where the dragon had been lying, and he rolled them up. He could use a break actually, he had been working way too hard. Maybe Astrid was up for a race? He knew Toothless would be, and the thought made him chuckle to himself as he made his way back to the forge with Toothless padding faithfully by his side.


End file.
